Shattered
by StarShadowoftheMoon
Summary: Yugi is a seventeen year old boy who is abused by his parents. He has bruises and scratches to prove it but he can't let anyone know. He has scars underneath his sleeves that he keeps hidden. What happens when he meets Yami, who is the same age as him, as well as Yami's friends? Will he be saved? (TW, yaio but NO LEMONS, original idea is from Unsweet Silence by Wordsorcereress)
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered**

Summary: Yugi is a seventeen year old boy who is abused by his parents. He has bruises and scratches to prove it but his parents won't let anyone know what they do so Yugi hides the injuries. He also secretly does something else to himself. What will happen when he meets Yami, who is the same age as him, as well as Yami's friends? Will he finally be helped? Or will he keep everything a secret from this happy group of friends? (TW) (This idea came from a fanfic called Unsweet Silence by Wordsorcereress so go check it out, it's pretty good) (Yaoi but NO LEMONS! **NO LEMONS!** )

Alright guys, welcome back to another one of my stories. Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while and I probably should be updating my other stories but I wanted to publish this one. Microsoft Word was giving me problems. Anyways, I hope you all like it. This is also my first yaoi story and I usually don't like yaoi but Yu-Gi-Oh! has an acception. Anyways, onto the story!

 **Chapter 1: New School**

Yugi was scared. He was being transferred over to a new school since his old school had almost found out about everything. That would have been bad. So now? Yugi was going to a new school having to restart everything from scratch, not that he had anything to restart. At his old school, he was always being bullied and the bullies would take his finished homework since he would finish it in class. He had a feeling that he would have bullies at this school as well that would do that to him. So that's why, he kept everything in his locker. A binder, papers, pencils, etc. That way, the bullies wouldn't steal anything else.

Yugi had already memorized the layout of the school and his schedule not to mention where his locker was and the code so he was prepared.

He looked up from the ground and stared at the bright happy school. He let out a small sigh as he continued walking and when he got to the school he went straight to his locker. He got the things he would need for the day and closed the locker door. He then headed to the counselors office since she would help him, not that he needed it or anything.

A few minutes later the counselor had led Yugi to his first period class. She opened the door and Yugi walked inside the classroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Yugi. Yugi didn't mind though. He wasn't shy.

"And who is this?" The teacher asked with a warm smile as Yugi stood beside her.

"This is Yugi Muto, the new student." The counselor said. She then closed the door and walked away. The teacher looked at Yugi and gave him a warm smile. Yugi didn't return the smile. He only handed her a small note and she quick read over it then frowned.

"I see. I'm sorry." She said as she handed Yugi the piece of paper. "Alright class! This is Yugi Muto, the new student! I expect every single one of you to treat him nicely. He doesn't talk though."

The class mumbled to one another until the teacher silenced them. "So you are allowed to ask questions but don't get mad when he doesn't want to answer them."

Hands shot up quicker than Yugi could count and he watched as he teacher looked at them all. Yugi walked over to the black board and picked up the chalk.

"Why did you come here?" Someone asked and Yugi quickly wrote down the answer. _The other school wasn't working out._

"Are you allowed to talk?" _Yes, I am able to talk. I do talk, sometimes, but that's rare._

"Why do ya look like Yami? Are you related?" Yugi tilted his head in confusion as he stared at the person who asked the question. He had blonde hair and honey colored eyes. A girl jabbed her elbow into his ribs. She had long brown hair that went down to her lower back. The blonde haired one pointed at Yami who sat in the back of the room.

Yami had the same tri-colored hair as Yugi but he had blonde lightning bold shaped hair pieces going up to the corners of his hair and Yugi didn't have that. Yami had crimson red eyes and Yugi had soft amethyst eyes. Yami wore black leather pants with black leather shoes. His shirt was black and sleeveless going against the dress code but the teacher didn't seem to care. Yami also wore a black belt choker same as Yugi's.

Yugi shook his head telling the class that he wasn't related and he wrote the answer to the first question on the board. _I don't know why we look alike. Coincidence maybe._

"Anymore questions?" The teacher asked looking over the class with her hawk like eyes. No one raised their hand so Yugi erased the board and put the calk down.

"Alright Yugi. There is a spot next to Yami where you can sit." The teacher said pointing and Yugi nodded. He walked up the row and sat next to Yami without making a sound.

* * *

The day had gone by pretty slowly, like all the school days. Yugi didn't pay much attention to the classes. He only focused when it was important. The rest of it he sat there worrying about what his parents would do when he got home and if he would have any bullies after school. He already knew the answer to both questions but he avoided it. He liked to think that sometimes he was a normal teenager with normal parents and normal friends with no bullies.

He had Yami in every single on of his classes, strangely. Yugi had expected to have Yami in only one or two of his classes since there were different classes but nope. Yami was in every single class that Yugi had. He had the blonde male and the brown haired girl in a few other classes but that was all.

The bell rung and Yugi quickly left carrying his things with him. He got to his locker and quickly did the combination. He put his stuff in the locker before closing it and leaving. He had made it a few steps out of school but a male taller and more bulky looking stopped Yugi in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he popped his knuckles. Yugi shook his head and raised his hands defensively showing that he didn't want any violence.

"Oh that's right. You're that little bitch who doesn't talk right?" The teen said taking a few steps towards Yugi. "Well, since you're new here I'll tell you the rules. Rule one: finish your homework on time in order to give it to me. Rule two: you never refuse to do anything."

* * *

Yugi walked home rubbing his left shoulder where he had been punched and kicked repeatedly. He was sure that he would have a bruise for a few days but that didn't matter. He had to go home and face his parents now. Something he was afraid to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered**

Hello everybody! Here is the second chapter to this story. Thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy, so, thanks again! And I'm glad that you guys like the story so far. Anyways, onto the chapter!

 **Chapter 2: Will You Come?**

Yugi sat in the seat next to Yami. He was exhausted. His father had beat him for half an hour, less than usual but Yugi wasn't complaining. After his father had beat him and both his parents had left, he had done something that helped him deal with the pain and sadness that he felt. He would always do this almost every night. He knew it was bad and that someday he could possibly die, but he did it anyways.

"Yugi? You okay?" Yami asked looking at Yugi with concern in his deep crimson eyes. This snapped Yugi out of his dark thoughts and Yugi looked up at Yami forcing a smile. _I'm fine._ Yami nodded and looked forward right as the teacher walked into the classroom.

* * *

Yugi sat on a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree. He didn't have anything at home that he could eat and he didn't have any money for school so he usually went hungry over the week. He was lucky if he got a few pieces of bread.

Yugi looked up from the ground when he heard footsteps walking towards him. He saw Yami along with three other people. He recognized the first two but the third one was a mystery.

The first one had the same blonde hair and honey brown eyes as before. He wore a green shirt with light blue jeans. The second one had her long brown hair in a braid. She wore a bright red tank top with dark gray shots that went down to her knees. The third one had brown hair with dark green eyes almost brown (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't really tell what his eye color was. Sorry if I got it wrong). He wore a white shirt with black jeans.

"Hey Yugi!" The girl said with a cheerful tone. Yugi only waved at her. He barely ever smiled.

"Yugi, these are my friends." Yami said giving Yugi a smile. "This is Anzu." He motioned to the brown haired girl.

"This is Joey." He motion to the blonde male teen. "And this is Tristan." He motioned to the brown haired male. Yugi nodded showing that he had heard Yami.

"We finished our lunch. Early for once." The one known as Anzu said glancing an accusing look at Tristan.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tristan asked staring at Anzu with confusion.

"Oh forget it." Anzu said giving up. "Anyways, we saw you sitting out here alone so we thought we would come and give you some company."  
Yugi tilted his head with confusion. _You care if I'm lonely?_ Yugi wanted to ask them that so badly but he couldn't. Not even if he tried.

"Aw! Yami did you see that? That was so cute!" Anzu said jumping up and down with a bright smile on her face. Yugi rolled his eyes and looked away from the group.

"Don't mind her," Yami said sitting down next to Yugi. Yugi looked up at Yami. "She get's excited easily." Yugi nodded and glanced at Anzu who was still jumping up and down.

"Oh! It's Seto!" Joey chirped happily as another teen walked over to where the small group stood. He had cold icy blue eyes and his hair was brown. He wore a white trench coat looking thing over what looked to be a black long sleeved shirt. He wore black pants and black boots with a belt around his waist.

"Hello puppy." He said smirking at Joey who threw him an annoyed look.

"I told you not to call me that!" Joey snapped crossing his arms and turning away from him.

"That's my cousin, Seto Kaiba." Yami said motioning to the newest member. "He rich and Joey is his boyfriend. I also live with him since my parents didn't really want me anymore."  
Yugi looked away from Yami when he said that. He stared at the ground trying to not think about his parents but every time he tried to not think about his parents, he always would.  
"You okay?" Yami asked with concern as he noticed the change in Yugi's attitude. Yugi looked up at Yami and nodded.

"Alright." Yami said not really believing Yugi.

"That reminds me!" Joey blurted as Seto walked over and stood behind Joey.

"What does puppy?" Seto asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and rested his chin on Joey's right shoulder.  
Joey ignored what Seto had called him and looked over at the group. "Remember that sleepover thing we were having over the weekend?"  
Anzu, Yami, and Tristan all nodded. Yugi just sat there trying to figure out what the heck these guys were talking about.  
"Yugi? You wanna come over?" Joey asked as he turned to Yugi waiting patiently for an answer. Yugi froze. Was he really asking if he would go over to their sleepover thing they were having? Did they really care about Yugi as a friend?

Yugi looked uncertain. How would his parents react? They were usually gone over the weekend and he knew that his parents would be gone the next week. He didn't know why though. Probably going out of town or something.

"It's fine, we aren't planning on kidnapping you or anything." Anzu said with a smile. "It'll be fun!"  
Yugi looked at Yami who gave Yugi a reassuring smile. Yugi felt a strange feeling in his chest that he hadn't felt for a long time. Protection. He felt safe when he was around Yami but he didn't know why.

Yugi let out a sigh and pulled out a notepad from his pocket and a pen from his other pocket. He wrote down a few words before handing it to Yami.

" _When will it be?_ " Yami read aloud before handing the notepad back to Yugi. "It will be on Saturday. " Yugi thought for a few moments before letting out a tired sigh and put the notepad and pen pack in his pockets. He then looked up and nodded. He knew that it would be okay because his parents usually left late at night on Friday night.

"This is awesome!" Anzu exclaimed happily with a bright smile on her face and her brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Alright Anzu, calm down before ya hurt yaself. An' Yugi? Bring somethin' to swim in." Joey said with an amused look on his face. Yami rolled his eyes while Tristan was in lala land.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered**

Hello guys! It's been a few days since I updated, I think, but anyways, here is the new chapter. I hope you like it the few people that are reading my story. Thanks by the way.

 **Chapter 3: Scars and Cuts**

Yugi sat at a bench on the side of the road holding a medium sized bag with everything he would need. He waited for one of the members of the group to pick him up.

A black hyundai h1 (A/N: I don't know if that's a real car, I just looked it up) pulled up to the side and the window rolled down to reveal Joey in the drivers seat with Anzu in the passengers seat.

"Hey shorty!" She said cheerfully. Yugi trolled his eyes as he slid the door open and got in. He closed the door and sat next to Yami.

"Ready?" Yami asked giving Yugi a smile. Yugi nodded and Joey drove off to Kaiba's mansion.

* * *

Joey pulled into the garage where there were ten more cars parked there. The group then walked through the giant double front doors. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw the inside. The ceiling was high and there was so much space!

Yami laughed at Yugi's reaction as he pointed to where a pile of bags was sitting in the corner. Yugi nodded and dropped his bag off.

"Alright! Let's hit the pool!" Joey yelled with joy as he ran over to his back and pulled out a pair of dark green swim trunks.

"Agreed!" Anzu yelled as she ran over to her bag as well. Yugi stood there watching as everyone walked over to their bags-except for Yami since he lived there- and grab their swimsuits.

"Yugi? What's wrong? Don't you want to swim?" Anzu asked looking over her shoulder at Yugi. Yugi looked back at her with uncertainty.

"Don't worry Yugi, we won't drown you." Yami said giving Yugi a warm smile. Tristan went through Yugi's back until he pulled out Yugi's swimwear.

"Here Yugi!" Tristan said as he handed the pair of dark blue swim trunks to Yugi. Yugi took them and the group headed to the changing rooms near the pool.

* * *

Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and Yami all walked to the pool. Tristan stood at the edge wearing white and gray checkered trunks ready to jump in but Joey snuk up being him and pushed Tristan into the pool.

"Hey!" Tristan yelled glaring at Joey when he surfaced. He hit his fist in the air as he glared at Joey playfully. "You'll pay for that!"

Joey was too busy laughing and didn't notice Tristan swim over to the side of the pool and wrap his hand around Joey's ankle. He then pulled Joey into the pool laughing and the two started to have a water fight.

"Guys! Be careful!" Anzu yelled as she dodged the water that was splashed out of the pool. Anzu wore a light green one piece swim suit and her hair was down.

"Why? What's a pool without getting wet?" Joey asked as he gave an evil smirk at Anzu.

"Don't you dare..." Anzu said as her eyes widened when he realized what Joey was going to do. Before she could react Joey had splashed Anzu.

"Guys!" Yami scolded as he watched them with an amused look. He was wearing black swim trunks. "Has anyone seen Yugi anywhere?"

Anzu stopped as she was about to jump into the pool and ended up falling into the pool on top of Joey. The two surfaced and splashed each other a few times before looking around.

"Nope." She replied looking up at Yami.

"I'll go check on him." Yami said walking towards the changing room leaving the three in a every man for himself battle.

* * *

Yugi sat on the bathroom floor with his back against the door. He was wearing his dark blue swim trunks but he didn't want to show himself to the others. His bruises had healed as well as scratches and he

A knock at the door startled him as he looked up from his arms and up at the doorknob to make sure that it was locked. It was locked. Yugi let out a sigh of relief.

"Yugi? Is everything okay?" Yami asked with concern. Yugi froze. How could he tell Yami? How could he let Yami see what he did to himself? Yugi also didn't want to reply to what Yami had asked. He couldn't.

"Yugi, we don't care what you look like. Please, just open the door." Yami pleaded softly but Yugi didn't reply. He stared at the floor. He couldn't let Yami see.

"Yugi, please, for me?" Yami pleaded again but this time with a softer tone. Yugi's heart seemed to stop. What was this strange feeling he felt? Why did he feel like opening up to Yami?

Yugi stood up and unlocked the door. Yami opened it and looked at Yugi's arms. There were scars going up his arm and stopped a few inches below his elbow on both arms. He also had a lot of fresh ones on both arms.

"Yugi...did you...?" Yami's voice trailed off as he looked up at Yugi's face. His eyes were full of fear and pain. Yugi quickly looked down at the floor and only nodded.

"I'm...sorry..." Yugi muttered surprised that he had actually talked. He hadn't really said anything to anyone in a year or two. He would only talk to his parents when they were beating him or asking him

"You talked?" Yami asked amazed. "And why should you be sorry?"

Yugi still stared at the floor. "Because of how I look. I mean, I have these scars." Yugi replied sadly as his voice cracked a little.

"Oh Yugi," Yami whispered as he pulled Yugi into a hug. We don't care what you look like or if you do this to yourself. Just please, come to the pool?"

Yugi looked up at Yami and hesitated a few seconds before nodding. He let Yami lead him to the pool but stopped at the corner.

"Yami?" Anzu asked looking up when she heard footsteps.

"Hang on Anzu," Yami said as he turned back to Yugi who stood in the shadows. "Yugi, please? I'll prove that they won't care and if they do, I'll beat their asses."

Yugi let out a small laugh at this and then nodded. He then followed Yami trying to hide from the others but Yami would always move.

They stood in front of the pool and Tristan, Joey, and Anzu all looked up at Yugi and stared at the two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shattered**

Hello everyone! I'm back! I should really be updating my other stories but it _is_ Yu-Gi-Oh! month, so, I'll deal with the others later! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! It shows me that you guys are really reading my story and that you like it. I'm glad you guys do like it. I tried to make it as different as possible from the Unsweet Silence by Wordrcereress (hope I got that right). Anyways, onto the chapter!

 **Chapter 4: Nightmare**

Yugi inched closer to Yami. The three just stared at Yugi with blank faces not really sure how to react. Anzu was the first to snap out of it.

"Guys, stop staring. It's rude and it's making the shorty uncomfortable." She scolded snapping Joey and Tristan out of their trance. The two rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly.

"Sorry Yugi." Tristan apologized.

"Is this why ya wouldn't come out?" Joey asked and Yugi nodded looking at the ground ashamed. _'They think I'm a freak. That I just want attention.'_

"Yugi, we would never think badly about you. You are still the same you no matter what!" Anzu said with a smile. Yugi looked up at her with wide eyes. Why didn't she think he was a freak?

"No matter what Yugi," Yami said giving Yugi a soft smile. "We will be by your side and help you through this every inch of the way."

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami. He felt safe now. He could trust someone now. He could rely on someone to be there for him when he needed it.

Yami hugged Yugi back and that went on for half a minute until Joey splashed the two. The two broke apart and stared at Joey.

"We don't got all day!" Joey said playfully. Yami had a look of amusement and was busy focusing on the three in the water that he didn't know Yugi walk behind him and push him into the pool. Yami surfaced and watched as Yugi laughed. Actually laughed. It sounded so angelic and Yami had to force himself to hide his blush.

"Don't think you could get away with that!" Yami said playfully as he quickly swam to the edge and pulled Yugi into the pool before Yugi could react. They then went onto having a water fight. Yugi and Yami were on one team, Tristan and Joey were on another team while Anzu was on her own team.

* * *

A few hours passed and the sun was now slowly setting. Yugi was busy trying to swim away from Yami while Anzu tried to dunk Joey but Tristan ended up dunking Anzu instead.

"I think it's about time t get out," Joey said as he looked at the sky.

"Aww! I don't wanna!" Anzu pouted. Yami finally caught up to Yugi and jumped at him. This caused the both of them to go underwater for a few seconds before resurfacing.

"We still have to watch movies," Tristan pointed out as he swam to the edge with Joey. Anzu let out a defeated sigh as she swam over to the edge as well.

"I guess you're right." She muttered as Tristan climbed out of the pool. Yami and Yugi both swam to the edge of the pool as Joey and Anzu climbed out.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Yami asked as he got out of the pool alongside Yugi.

"Well, I was thinking it could be a horror movie." Anzu said as she threw Yami a towel and Yugi a towel. The two caught the towels and dried off as much as they could.

"Sounds cool." Tristan said with a smirk as he walked inside followed by Joey.

"Yeah, as long as ya don't piss yaself," Joey teased trying to hold back the laugh.

"Hey! That didn't happen!" Tristan yelled as he glared at Joey playfully. Yami rolled his eyes as he put the towel down by the other used towels. Yugi put his towel down and looked up at Yami with a smile.

"Thanks," Yugi said as he hugged Yami.

"For what?" Yami asked looking at Yugi with confusion.

"For what you did. I really needed it." Yugi replied as he looked up at Yami with a smile. Yami smiled back and hugged Yugi. They broke apart a few seconds later and followed the others inside.

* * *

The group had all got into their sleepwear and got the beds set up in the movie room. There was a huge screen int he middle of the wall and a projection connected to the ceiling. Yugi was on the far right with Yami on the right next to Yugi's bed. Anzu had the middle and Tristan had the left. Joey had the far left.

She walked over to the DVD player and opened a case. She put a movie in and walked back over to her bed. The film was projected onto the screen and the movie started.

Anzu, Joey, and Tristan all fought for popcorn until Joey won ending up with Tristan and Anzu having to go get their own.

The movie was pretty scary. It was called Murderer in the Woods and there was a lot of jump scars. Yugi would jump every time a scary scene appeared on screen and would hug Yami's arm tightly. Yami didn't mind.

The movie finished. Joey wasn't to shaken up but Tristan was. He was hiding under the covers. Anzu seemed unfazed.

"Alright, now what?" She asked looking around the room.

"Dunno." Joey replied trying not to laugh at Tristan.

Anzu shrugged and put on another movie. Tristan fell asleep first.

Yugi lay down in his own bed and fell asleep a few minutes later. Yami smiled as he pulled the blanket up over Yugi's shoulders. Yugi looked so peaceful. He then turned and shut Anzu and Joey up so they didn't wake Yugi up.

* * *

 _Yugi looked around not really sure where he was. Everything was pitch black but strangely, Yugi could see someone in front of him so he walked towards the figure._

 _He stopped a few feet away when he saw Yami standing there._

 _"Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami looked up at Yugi but didn't reply. Suddenly, Yugi's mother and father appeared behind Yami. Yugi's father raised his right arm and aimed a gun at Yami's back that would lead straight to his chest._

 _"YAMI NO!" Yugi yelled as his father pulled the trigger. Yugi tried to run to where Yami collapsed but the three vanished right as he got there._

 _Tears formed in his eyes as he looked around the lonely empty space. Then he heard a voice. His fathers voice as well as his mothers voice._

 _"This is what happens when you have friends." His father said with an evil tone. "We kill them."_

 _"Give Yami back to me! Please! He's the only one I have trusted in a while and I can finally talk to him now! Please!" Yugi begged as tears streamed down his face._

 _"Too bad brat, he's gone. Dead. You won't ever see him again." His mother snickered. More tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees._

 _"No...it can't be...this isn't possible...Yami please! Come back! I need you!" Yugi cried. He felt lonely. Forgotten. "Please Yami...don't leave me..."_

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone was still asleep. He then sat up and looked over at Yugi. Silent tears were streaming down his tears and it looked like he was having a nightmare.

"Yugi, wake up. It's just a nightmare." Yami whispered as he tried to shake Yugi awake. But Yugi didn't reply.

"Yami...please...come back..." Yugi whimpered in his sleep. Yami stared at Yugi with confusion. What was Yugi dreaming?

"Yugi. I'm right here see? I'm fine." Yami whispered as he finally managed to wake Yugi up.

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he quickly shot up. He was shaking with fear. The dream had felt so real. Where was Yami?

Yugi looked to his right and saw Yami there with concern in his deep crimson eyes. More tears streamed down his face and he quickly wrapped his arms around Yami.

"Yami! You're alive!" Yugi cried quietly knowing that the others were still sleeping.

"Yes Yugi, I'm here. You're fine." Yami whispered softly as he rubbed Yugi's back comfortingly. He didn't mind Yugi crying into his chest. Right now, his friend needed his support.

A few minutes later Yugi's crying slowed to a stop and he pulled away from Yami whipping his eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that." Yugi whispered quietly.

"No problem." Yami said with a smile. He turned around and started to go back to his bed but stopped when Yugi called his name.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami turned around and stared at Yugi. "Will you...can you..." Yugi's voice trailed off as he stared at his bed with a light blush on his face.

Yami gave a soft smile knowing what Yugi wanted. "Sure." He said and Yugi smiled at Yami. The two then crawled into bed next to each other. Yami rested his chin on Yugi's hair and wrapped his arms around Yugi pulling him close. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and the two were asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shattered**

Hello everybody! Welcome back to the fifth chapter, those of you who actually read my story. Anyways, this month is almost over and when it is I will be moving onto updating the Naruto stories and then the month after next month I will be updating my Blue Exorcist stories, so, it'll be a while until I update this story. I'll try to remember to update this story on the last day of the month and tell all of you. Anyways, onto the chapter! Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 5: Waking Up Next to You**

Anzu opened her eyes and pulled her phone out from underneath her pillow. She then checked the time trying to not let her eyes water. It was like looking straight at the sun!

The time read 9:45 a.m. So it was time to wake everyone up. Anzu sat up and looked over at Yami's bed but noticed that he wasn't there. She then looked over at Yugi's bed and instantly froze. Yami was laying there in Yugi's bed. Yugi was snuggled up close to Yami while Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi protectively.

Anzu quickly took a picture and woke Tristan and Joey up.

"Wha?" Tristan muttered half awake.

"What did you-" Joey started but Anzu slapped her hand over Joey's mouth.

"Shh! Do you want to wake them up?" She whispered harshly as she removed her hand before Joey decided to lick her.

"Wake who up?" Tristan whispered and Anzu pointed at the two sleeping teens.

"About time Yami found someone," Joey whispered with a smirk.

"They're so adorable!" Anzu whispered as she tried to keep herself from squealing.

"We should probably leave them be." Tristan said as he stood up and walked over to the doorway followed by Joey and then Anzu.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes a few hours later and tried to sit up but he felt someone hold him down. He looked down and saw Yugi snuggled up close to his chest. Yami had to practically fight the blush that tried to form on his face and he almost lost to.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami. He instantly remembered what had happened last night and a blush formed on his face. He let go and sat up and Yami also sat up.

"Sleep good?" Yami asked giving Yugi a soft smile.

"Yeah," Yugi said quietly, barely audible, but Yami could hear him clearly. Yami smiled and stood up. He then helped Yugi stand up and the two headed to the kitchen. Yami was glad that Yugi was talking to him now. He was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't talk to the others, but Yami decided that Yugi would be ready on his own time.

"How long can you stay over?" Yami asked as he turned the corner with Yugi following close by.

"It doesn't matter. My...they won't my back home today or tomorrow or over the week. They get back the next Monday." Yugi explained quietly and said 'them' instead of 'parents'. He didn't really think of them as parents anymore.

"Alright." Yami replied and they finally got to the kitchen. Joey and Anzu stood in the kitchen. Joey almost ate the bacon but Anzu snatched it up right as Joey raised his hand to grab one.

"No. Bad dog." Anzu teased as she pushed Joey out of the kitchen. "Tristan, take over for Joey. It seems he can't handle it."

Tristan walked over and continued cooking in Joey's place. Anzu glanced at the doorway and when she saw Yugi and Yami standing there she turned fully around and gave the two a wide grin.

"I see you two love birds are up." She chirped and laughed when the two blushed and looked away from each other.

"We aren't...it isn't like that Anzu." Yami muttered looking up at her still fighting his blush. Why was he blushing? He didn't care about Yugi like that, did he? They were just friends! But for some strange reason, Yami felt disappointed being just Yugi's friend.

"Whatever you say." Anzu said turning back to the stove to flip the pancake. "Anyways, I have good news!"

"What is dat? Ya didn't mention anyting 'bout good news," Joey stated sitting at the table.

"Yeah, that's because I was waiting for the lovebirds to wake up." Anzu pointed out which caused both Yami and Yugi to blush again.

"Foods ready," Tristan announced putting the food on the counter as well as some plates.

After about half an hour everybody had eaten and was full. Yugi had eaten more than Joey, surprisingly. Joey ate only seven plates while Yugi ate thirteen.

"Must have been hungry." Anzu said as she cleaned things up alongside Joey and Tristan. When everything was washed, dried, and put away, they all sat at the table staring at Anzu who stood.

"Alright Anzu," Joey started crossing his arms over his chest. "What's ta good news?"

"Well," Anzu said with a bright smile. "My girlfriend! She's coming over soon! She's going to be here tonight!"

A smile grew on Joey's face. "My sister! She's really coming over tonight?" Anzu nodded and bounced up and down in excitement.

"I can't wait!" She squealed. "I haven't seen her in a full month!"

Yugi watched the two with confusion. Tristan was off in lala land. He then looked up at Yami who had an amused smile on his face.

"Anzu's girlfriend, Serenity, is Joey's sister. Serenity lives a while away so Anzu only sees her once or twice a month."

Yugi nodded and turned back to the excited Anzu. He smiled and sat back in his chair. He would love to have someone like that in his life. Someone he could love. But that was a joke.

"Do you think we could do someting special?" Joey asked when he finally calmed down from his excitement. "How long is she going to be here?"

"Well, since school is out this whole week and next week for rebuilding, she is going to be staying for those two whole weeks." Anzu replied and glanced at Joey. He had a slightly angered face. "Don't worry, she has school out those two weeks to. She won't be missing anything."

"That is good news." Yami said giving Anzu a smile. "I'm happy for you Anzu."

Anzu smiled and then looked back at the group. "I think that Joey's idea is a great idea. We should do something in celebration. We should go to the dance club tomorrow night."

"It'll be fun." Tristan mumbled halfheartedly as he only heard half of the conversation. He was probably thinking about Miho again, the girl he liked.

"I agree." Yami said with another smile.

"Alright. Then we will all go!" Anzu said as she bounced around the room again. Yugi watched her with confusion. What did she mean by 'we will _all_ go'? Did she mean him to?

"What's wrong Yugi?" Tristan asked coming out of lala land and looking at Yugi's confused and worried look.

Yugi pulled a notepad from his pants pocket and a pen as well. He then wrote on the paper and handed it to Yami.

" _Do you mean me to?_ Is what he asked." Yami read aloud and handed the notepad back to Yugi.

"Of course! You're our friend! We would never leave one of us out!" Anzu said walking over to Yugi and hugged him. Yami felt jealous but he didn't know why. Why did he feel like this? Was he...falling for Yugi? No. That couldn't be possible. They were friends! Right?  
"Uh, Yami? Earth to Yami?" Anzu said waving a hand in front of Yami's face. Yami blinked and snapped out of this thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Anzu. Just thinking." Yami said looking at Anzu's impatient face which grew into a playful evil smirk.

"Thinking huh? About what? The little shorty over there?" Anzu asked pointing at Yugi. Yami fought back a blush and looked away.

"No! Anzu stop that!" Yami yelled playfully as he chased her around the kitchen. Yugi watched with an amused smile. He was happy for once, and for the first time, he did feel scared because he knew that he was safe with this group of-no, with his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shattered**

Hello everyone! Welcome back to my story and here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it, those of you who actually read my story. Anyways, I'll try to publish a few more chapters before the end of the month but I don't know if I would have the time, I'm going to be really busy the next few days. Anyways, onto the chapter!

 **Chapter 6: Serenity**

The group hadn't really done anything that day. They had just hung around and finally went into the pool to continue their 'war' between each other. Yami against Yugi. Anzu and Tristan against Joey.

The sun was finally setting and the group had just gotten out of the pool. Anzu ran to the changing room while the others just walked there. She quickly got dressed and impatiently waited for the others.

"Took you long enough!" She complained when everyone was wearing their normal wear. They all looked at her with confusion.

"Why so eager?" Joey asked giving her a confused look. Anzu just rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Why? You, Joey, are an idiot." Anzu said as she turned around and walked to the door that led to the large garage underground. "Because stupid! Serenity is going to get here soon!"

"Oh. So dat's why ya were so eager," Joey said giving Anzu a smile. "I get it now."

The others rolled their eyes until Anzu suddenly stopped at the door. She turned around and looked up at Yami with pleading eyes.

"Can I borrow a car? Please! I really need one to go pick her up!" Anzu pleaded. Yami rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine. You can have the red sedan." Yami muttered. "They keys are on the seat."

"Thanks Yami!" Anzu chirped hugging Yami then threw the door open and ran down the steps almost tripping and falling down the stairs instead. Yami just watched shaking his head with amusement. He then closed the door and walked to the living room with the others following.

"What do we do now?" Tristan asked looking at Yami waiting for an answer.

"We wait." Yami replied sitting down by Yugi who was already sitting down on a couch. Joey and Tristan sat down as well and the four waited in uneasy silence.

Anzu returned half an hour later and the sun had already set. Anzu burst through the front door giving Yugi a heart attack.

"You okay?" Yami asked as he glanced at Yugi who was trying to calm himself down. Yugi nodded as he tried to steady his breathing. When Anzu had burst through the door, it reminded him of his parents.

"I'm back! And I brought a lovely little lady with me!" Anzu announced as she slammed the door shut. She then walked into the living room with another girl following behind her. This girl had orange hair that was longer then Anzu's. She wore a light pink shirt with short shorts.

"This is Serenity. My lovely girlfriend!" Anzu announced happily as she seemed to dance around Serenity. Serenity gave a sweet smile.

"Anzu, you don't have to go _that_ crazy about it." Serenity said giving the group a shy smile. "But then again, you could have been worse."

"Agreed." Anzu said pulling Serenity in for a kiss. The two pulled away shortly after smiling at each other.

"Get a room you two!" Tristan called out teasingly. Anzu rolled her eyes while Serenity blushed.

"Alright, it's getting pretty late. We should probably start heading out." Anzu said and Yami nodded in agreement.

"I'll drop you guys off." Yami said standing up. Yugi felt fear instantly run through his mind. He couldn't let the others see where he lived. They would definitely find out.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yami asked as he turned around and stared at Yugi's horror filled eyes. Yugi just stared back hoping that Yami would understand. He couldn't talk in front of the others.

Yami gave Yugi a soft smile. He understood! "It's alright Yugi. I'll drop you off." Yami said making up something to say so the others wouldn't get any ideas. Yugi caught on instantly and nodded. He then stood up and followed the others to the garage door.

They had chosen to take the van again since it had more room than most of the other cars. Yami was in the drivers seat while Yugi was sitting in the passengers seat next to Yami. Yami had dropped off everyone but Yugi and he finally pulled to a stop in front of the place where they had first picked up Yugi.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yami asked with worry as Yugi opened the door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Yugi replied giving Yami a smile. It wasn't a lie. His parents wouldn't be home.

"Alright. Well, goodnight." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he closed the door. He then started walking to his house and listened as Yami drove off.

Yugi stood at the curb of the sidewalk waiting for Anzu to pick him up. They were all going to a club and Anzu was suppose to pick him up. He was wearing dark blue skinny leather pants and black leather boots. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a dark blue leather jacket over his shirt. He wore a black belt choker and a black studded bracelet on both wrists. He also wore two dark blue belts that hung loosely on his hips.

A red car pulled up and the passenger window rolled down. Anzu sat in the drivers seat while Serenity sat in the passengers seat next to Anzu.

"Sorry we're a little late," Serenity apologized. "Anzu had trouble deciding what to wear."

"I did not." Anzu muttered and Yugi let out a small laugh. He then opened one of the back passenger doors and got in. He then closed the door and Anzu drove off.

"Should you tell him which club we're going to?" Serenity asked giving Anzu a smile. Anzu smiled back as she stopped at a red light.

"We're going to a place called The Darkest Hour of Midnight. My father knows the manager so my friends and I can get in free anytime I like." Anzu explained as she continued driving when the light turned green. Yugi nodded showing that he had understood what she had said.

A few minutes later Anzu pulled up to the parking lot in the back where the people who worked there parked. They all got out and Anzu locked the door. Anzu wore a black tank top with gray short shorts. She had bracelets going almost all the way up her arm and she had glitter in her hair. Serenity had her hair up in a pony tail. She was wearing a white tank top with light blue short shorts. She also wore a lot of bracelets but only on one arm.

They walk to the back and the others were already there. Yugi looked up and instantly froze with what he saw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shattered**

Hello everybody! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. Anyways, I tried to make it as different from Unsweet Silence as possible. Sorry for introducing Tea so late in the story, I was a little lazy with it. Sorry if this seems to copy Unsweet Silence, I tried my best for this chapter to be as different as possible. Anyways, onto the chapter!

 **Chapter 7: Dancing**

The sight of Yami standing there stunned Yugi and he tried to fight back a blush. Yami wore black leather pants with black leather boots. He wore a skin tight black sleeveless shirt with a black leather jacket over his shirt. He wore a studded choker with a studded bracelet on both wrists.

The others looked good to, but Yami looked better. Joey wore a light orange tank top with baggy dark blue pants. On the back of his shirt it read 'If lost, return to Kaiba'. He also had a chain around his neck with a silver dog tag on it reading 'Seto and Joey'.

Kaiba wore dark gray skinny jeans with a dark blue tank top. He also wore gray boots and on the back of his shirt read 'I am Seto'. He also wore a chain with a silver dog tag that ready the same thing as Joey's dog tag: 'Seto and Joey'.

Tristan wore a black tank top with black baggy jeans and gray sneakers. He was probably the most plain out of all of them.

Yami had the same reaction when he saw Yugi. He tried to fight the blush that tried to form on his face and the two looked away from each other to try and regain control.

Anzu and Serenity shot each other a glace and then turned back to the others and smiled.

"Well? Are we just going to stand here or are we going to tear the place up?" Anzu asked and the others cheered, except for Kaiba and Yugi. Kaiba because he was being a jerk and Yugi because of his silence.

Anzu walked over to the door and knocked twice with a long pause in between and then a quick knock at the end. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a man standing there wearing a fishnet shirt and black baggy pants with gray combat boots.

"Well if it isn't Anzu!" He said giving Anzu a big toothy grin. "I see you brought you're friends this time."

"Yep." Anzu replied returning the smile. "I'll try to make sure not to destroy the dance floor this time but I'm not making any promises."

"That would be good. You chased almost all our customers off the last time you were dancing." The man replied and moved out of the way inviting them inside. The group walked to the main area. There were different colored lights flashing all around and loud music. There were a lot of people dancing on the dance floor but there was also about five people sitting at the bar. The group didn't notice a person watching them.

They walked over to a table and sat down on the booths that seemed to circle around the table only leaving an opening at both sides leading to the dance floor or to the bar.

"What are we going to do first?" Tristan asked and watched as Anzu and Serenity both sat up looking excited.

"We're gonna go hit the dance floor!" Anzu squealed and pulled Serenity to the dance floor. Yugi watched with an amused look as the two bounded off to the dance floor.

"Are you guys planning on dancing?" Tristan asked looking at Seto, Joey, Yugi, and Yami. Seto shrugged while Joey pestered him to try and get him to go dance.

"I don't know." Yami replied calmly. Yugi felt uncertain. He wasn't bad at dancing. In fact, he was great at dancing. He just didn't know if he should or not.

"You okay Yugi?" Yami asked looking at Yugi. Yugi nodded and smiled up at Yami.

The song ended a minute later and both Anzu and Serenity walked over to the table where the group sat. They were both panting and smiling with excitement.

"That was fun!" Anzu cheered happily and Serenity nodded in agreement. "You guys should give it a try." Seto shook his head.

"Oh come on Seto!" Joey pleaded as he pulled at Seto's arm. "Don't be such a poor sport!" Seto let out a grunt and rolled his eyes before standing up.

"Fine." He mumbled allowing Joey to pull him to the dance floor. Anzu then looked at Yugi and gave him a teasing evil smirk.

"What about you?" She asked and Yugi quickly shook his head. He didn't want to dance, especially in front of Yami.

"Oh come on!" Anzu pleaded glancing at Serenity and then back at Yugi. "Please Yugi? Just this once? If you don't like it you don't have to do it again."

Yugi let out a defeated sigh and stood up. Yami watched with curiosity as Yugi let Anzu pull him towards the dance floor.

"Alright, you know how to dance right?" Anzu asked and Yugi nodded. "Good. Keep in mind that these people want to take your spot so make sure that doesn't happen." Yugi nodded again and the song started.

Anzu and Serenity were dancing perfectly together fighting for space finally managing to get people to back off. But when she glanced over at Yugi she nearly fell on her face in mid-dance. Yugi was practically perfect! He was amazing at dancing!

Anzu narrowed her eyes and decided to step up her game but Yugi would always manage to beat her. She then looked at Serenity.

"Think we should put our plan into action?" Anzu asked and Serenity nodded glancing over at Yami who was watching Yugi clearly fighting back a blush. They had made a plan to get Yami and Yugi together and this was the first step. To get Yami jealous enough to make a move with Yugi.

Anzu danced over to where Yugi was and the two started dancing together. Yami didn't seem to have a problem with it so Anzu stepped up her game. She started to make bolder moves.

She looked back at Yami and saw the look of jealousy on his face as he watched the two. She smirked and mouthed 'If you want him, come get him'. So Yami did just that. He stood up and walked over to where the two were dancing and Anzu made her way back over to Serenity.

Yami smiled when he noticed the blush on Yugi's face as the two started to dance together. It wasn't the slow peaceful dance. No. This was a quick dance where the two danced quickly.

The song ended two minutes later and the two left the dance floor smiling at each other. Yami was as good a dancer as Yugi was which came in handy.

The two were halfway over to the table until someone grabbed Yami's arm. Yami and Yugi turned around to see non other then Tea, Anzu's evil twin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shattered**

Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you guys like my story, it makes me happy when I see new reviews. Thanks, it shows me that you like my story. Anyways, I'm sorry to say that the end of the month is coming in a few days and the final update for this story (for this month so don't freak out, I'm still continuing the story) will be on Thursday. Then I will move onto Blue Exorcist, then Naruto, then Fullmetal Alchemist, and then back to Yu-Gi-Oh! so, yeah, this story won't get updated in a while. Anyways, enough of the sad news and on with the story!

 **Chapter 8: Tea**

"What do you want Tea?" Yami asked as he immediately grew impatient. Tea was always trying to get Yami's attention. Trying to get him to love her. Trying to date him. Yami had turned her down so many times he lost count but Tea wouldn't give up. She couldn't get it through her stupid brain that Yami wasn't interested.

"I just wanted to see my Yam-Yam. Is that so bad?" Tea asked innocently as she tried the puppy eyes. Yugi tried not to snicker when she tried her puppy eyes. It didn't even look like puppy eyes!

"First of all, don't call me that. I've told you before. And second of all, I don't like you and I don't want to see you." Yami said without sugarcoating any of it.

"You don't mean that, I know you don't." Tea said with a sickly sweet voice and Yugi felt uneasy. He didn't like Tea. Yugi inched closer to Yami and that was when Tea noticed Yugi.

"And who is this little cutie? You're brother?" Tea asked looking down at Yugi with those sickly sweet eyes. It reminded him of his mother when she would try to earn his trust. Yugi had learned not to trust anyone like this.

"No. He isn't my brother." Yami muttered as he knew Yugi was starting to get uncomfortable. "Tea, go away."

Tea ignored Yami and reached out for Yugi. "My names Tea. What's yours? You're so cute. Wanna go out sometime?"

Yami stepped in front of Yugi protectively and glared daggers at Tea. "Leave. Him. Alone." He said darkly. "Leave him out of this. Just leave him alone and let him be. He doesn't want to be part of your fuckboy group."

Tea pouted, which failed, and stomped her foot. "They aren't fuckboys! And he's really cute! I want him as my boyfriend!"

"To bad." Yami muttered and turned to Yugi. "Let's go Yugi." Yami then grabbed Yugi's hand and walked towards the table leaving Tea standing there fuming with anger.

Yami got to the table and let go of Yugi's hand. He then sat down and Yugi sat down next to him. Ye looked around the table and made sure that Tristan, Anzu, Seto, and Joey weren't there.

"Who was she?" Yugi asked barely audible but every time Yami understood what Yugi was saying.

"That was Tea. Anzu's twin. She's been trying to get into my pants ever since she met me." Yami muttered and then realized what he had said and who he had said it to. He looked down at Yugi and saw the bright red blush on his face.

"Sorry. That slipped out." Yami apologized. "She just makes me mad."

"It's okay." Yugi replied looking over to where he last saw Tea but she was gone. He then wrapped his arms around Yami without a warning. Yami was slightly surprised but hugged Yugi back when he recovered.

"You okay?" Yami asked softly as he rubbed Yugi's back. In all honesty, Yugi didn't really know. He was confused by his feelings. He recognized one of the feelings, depression. He just wanted to feel safe. He just wanted to feel okay.

"Yeah. Sorry," Yugi apologized pulling away after a few seconds.

"It's okay. I know you've been through a lot. Tea probably stressed you out." Yami said giving Yugi a soft smile and Yugi nodded.

Anzu and Serenity watched the two from a distance. A huge grin was on Anzu's face and she was so excited that she forgot the anger for her twin sister.

"I think it's working!" She squealed out happily and Serenity smiled at Anzu with amusement.

"Yeah. Just a few more pushes and the two will truly be lovebirds." Serenity replied and the two headed over to the dance floor.

Back with Yugi and Yami, they watched as people started filling the dance floor ready for a new song to dance to. Yami looked down at Yugi and Yugi looked up at Yami with his pretty innocent amethyst eyes Yami loved so much.

"Ready?" He asked and Yugi nodded. The two stood up and walked over to the dance floor and danced together when the music came on.

The rest of the time they had been there. Anzu had managed to keep her stupid twin away from Yami and Yugi. Yami and Yugi had been dancing to almost all of the songs. They only passed a few songs to recover and catch their breath.

They were currently sitting at the table with Serenity and Anzu. Joey and Seto walked over and sat down. Joey was blushing while Seto had a smirk on his face.

"I don't even want to ask." Anzu muttered as she rolled her eyes at the two.

"Don't worry. We just made out." Seto replied calmly earning a playful slap on the arm from Joey. Yami rolled his eyes and had an amused look on his face.

"Hey Yam-Yam!" An annoying familiar voice chirped up as Tea ran over to their table with Miho and Tristan following. Tristan sat down at the table and looked dreamily at Miho.

"What do you want?" Anzu snapped as she glared at her sister.

"I just want a dance with my Yami!" Tea snapped back with annoyance.

"I'm not you're anything." Yami cut in glaring at Tea. "I think it's about time we left anyways." The others nodded and stood up walking to the back and left leaving the stunned Tea.

The group had made it to the parking lot in front of their cars that were all parked next to each other but that was when they heard Tea running towards them.

They turned around and glared at Tea as she stood in front of them.

"For the last time, go away!" Anzu yelled with anger as she challenged her sister.

"Why? So you and your slut can have sex?" Tea asked sarcastically. Serenity and Tristan both had to hold back Anzu so she didn't attack her sister.

"Tea, we need to go home." Yami said calmly but his crimson eyes were full of anger and annoyance. Yugi stood close to Yami and was inches away from hugging Yami to try and feel safe.

Tea looked away from Anzu and stared down at Yugi. She then gave him the same sickly sweet smile. "I bet you would want to come to my house tonight. We could do a lot of fun things together." Yugi stared at Tea with horror and froze when Tea's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

Yugi tried to get free, struggling against Tea's grip but her grip was like iron. She took a few steps and Yugi was still struggling. He looked back at Yami with fear and pleading eyes. _Save me._

Yami acted instantly. He shot forward and forced Tea to let go of Yugi's wrist. Yami then pushed Tea to the ground and pulled Yugi close to him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Yami yelled darkly startling Tea, Anzu, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, and Seto. "I swear...if you lay another fucking finger on him...I WILL FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Yami turned around and walked to the black mustang he had driven still holding Yugi close to his side. He then got in the car without a word and started it. He then pulled out of the parking lot and drove off leaving the group standing there stunned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shattered**

Hello! I'm back with chapter nine! I'm almost to chapter ten, thanks everyone who has read up to chapter nine! I really appreciate it. Anyways, I have a few things to say. Tomorrow is the last day of June, and the end of the first month of summer T-T. Anyways, tomorrow is also the last day for the Yu-Gi-Oh! month as well. I'm a little sad that I have to switch to Blue Exorcist but feel free to read any of my other stories but they won't be very good. Anyways, the second thing I have to say is actually a question for another Yu-Gi-Oh! story. Here is the question: A boy or a girl? I know, kinda weird huh? Whoever figured out that instantly, good job! But don't say it in a review, I want it to be kept a secret. The majority will be determined and I will post the story the next time it is a Yu-Gi-Oh! month. I'll stop my rambling but please, tell be either a boy or a girl. Thanks!

 **Chapter 9: Confessions**

Yugi sat there in silence. Yami had been driving around the roads of Domino City trying to calm himself. Tea had pissed him off. She had tried to take Yugi away from him!

"I'm sorry." Yami apologized after a while.

"It's okay." Yugi replied numbly. He was close to breaking down. Tea had scared him. Horrified him. She reminded him of his mother.

Yami looked over at Yugi and instantly pulled over when he noticed the tears in Yugi's eyes. Yami unbuckled his own seat belt and Yugi's seat belt. He then pulled Yugi into a hug and let Yugi cry into his shoulder.

"Shh," Yami whispered softly as he rubbed Yugi's back comfortingly. "You're okay now. I won't let her touch you like that again."

Yugi hugged Yami tightly and continued crying into Yami's shoulder. Yami didn't care though. It was better for Yugi to let it all out and Yami could only imagine what Yugi was feeling right now and Yami had a feeling that Yugi had something even worse happening to him then his bullies.

"Yami..." Yugi whimpered out as he pulled away and stared at his lap. "I want...I wanted to tell you...what happens...a-after school..." Yugi's voice shook with fear and Yami grew serious.

"Go on Yugi. I won't judge." Yami said softly. He knew that this would be hard for Yugi, especially since he sounded scared to even tell him.

"Well...my parents...they...abuse me." Yugi whispered out feeling tears form in his eyes. "They do it almost every day. They hate me. They don't want to see me. They think that I'm a burden and that I'm worthless. They ignore me and pretend I'm not there. That's why I cut my arms. To try and get control over my emotions. To ease the stress I feel. To...to know that I'm...I'm not invisible..."

"Oh Yugi," Yami whispered as he pulled Yugi into a hug. "I'm so sorry...I promise that I will always be by your side no matter what because..." Yami's voice trailed off and Yugi looked up. Yami gave Yugi a soft smile. "Because you are my hikari. I...I love you Yugi."

Yugi's eyes widened. Did Yami just say...that he loved him? But how could Yami love someone who was as worthless as him? But Yugi believed what Yami said. He believed everything. And he trusted that Yami meant this. Yami's crimson eyes were full of seriousness and love.

"I...I love you to Yami." Yugi whispered and Yami smiled. He then put his hand underneath Yugi's chin and softly pulled Yugi's face to his. He got closer and closer to Yugi until their lips connected. This was it. Yugi knew for sure now that Yami wasn't messing around. He knew for sure that Yami loved him.

The two pulled away a minute later smiling at each other with a deep blush on their faces.

"I love you and nothing can get in the way of that." Yami whispered as he put his forehead on Yugi's forehead. "I promise."

"I love you to Yami," Yugi whispered. "Can you promise me something?"

"What's that hikari?" Yami asked softly.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone about my...about them. I don't want you getting hurt and if they find out I told someone...I don't think they would be very happy."

"I promise hikari. And when you decide to tell someone else about them, I will be there by your side the whole way." Yami whispered softly. Yami respected that Yugi would tell someone on his own time and he also respected the fact that Yugi didn't want to call his parents 'parents' and would call his parents 'them' or 'they'. So that is what Yami would call them to.

Yugi hugged Yami again.

"Can I...sleep at your place tonight? I know my parents aren't home...but I don't feel safe there..."

"Of course hikari. You can stay at my place this whole week if you want." Yami whispered as he hugged Yugi back.

Yugi looked up at Yami and the two shared another kiss again and this one lasted longer than the first one. Yugi was happy. He felt safe for once in the arms of Yami. His Yami.

Anzu and Serenity sat in one car that was pulled over next to Seto's car just out of Yami and Yugi's sights. They all had smiles on their faces, even Seto.

"Isn't that sweet." Serenity said with a smile. The five had been watching Yami and Yugi ever since Yami pulled over but they hadn't been able to hear what they were talking about.

"Yeah, I'm glad Yami found someone for him." Joey said with a smile as he leaned his forehead on Seto's shoulder. Tristan was sitting in the back of Anzu's and Serenity's car that they had borrowed.

"We should probably go tell them it's time to go." Seto said and the others nodded in agreement. They then drove through the traffic as best they could without breaking the laws to get over to where the black mustang was and pull up behind it. The two didn't notice since they were kissing.

Seto walked over to the window and knocked on it startling the two but when they saw who it was they calmed down. But then they blushed realizing that they had been caught kissing each other.

Yami rolled down the window, the blush still on his face. "What is it Seto?"

"It's time to go home, that's what." Seto said and walked back over to his car that he was driving. Yami rolled the window back up and started the car. He then buckled up as well as Yugi and Yami pulled into traffic driving to the mansion.

* * *

Seto returned half an hour later. He had to drive everyone home and drive around in circles as they argued about where Serenity would sleep and they finally decided that she would stay in a hotel for the night. Seto then had to drop Joey off at his home and then finally drop Anzu off at her home.

When Seto got back home he didn't see Yami or Yugi anywhere and he knew that his younger brother, Mokuba, was already in bed sleeping; at least that's what Seto hoped he was doing.

Seto then made his way up to Yami's room and opened the door. He smiled when he saw both Yami and Yugi asleep on Yami's bed. Yami's arms were wrapped around Yugi protectively while Yugi was snuggled up to Yami's chest.

Seto closed the door with the smile still on his face and headed to his own room happy that his cousin finally found someone that he could love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shattered**

Hi guys! Welcome back to my story! I need help, so if anyone can help me that would be great. My computer is pissing me of. You know when you right click there is this white box thing with options or whatever? Well, whenever I left click that same thing appears and I know I'm not right clicking! It's getting on my nerves and I don't know what to do or why it's doing this! If anyone could help me that would be great. Also, I have another question that you guys need to vote on. Yes or no? Also, the question yesterday was boy or girl? This is for another yugioh story so if you could vote that would be great. I can't choose on my own, it's too hard! Anyways, thanks for reading my story! I'll try to update later today. I'll have plenty of time so we'll see. It's also the last day of June T-T.

 **Chapter 10: Two Mysterious Men**

The next two days passed without really any excitement. Tea hadn't shown up so that was good. The group had been trying to find things to do and they were currently walking through the busy crowds of people on the sidewalk. Tristan had said that he had something to do so he wasn't with them at the moment.

Yugi would stay close to Yami's side the whole time and the rarely ever let go of each others hands. Anzu and Serenity were quietly fangirling while Seto smirked and Joey smiled. The two were just too cute together!

A few minutes passed but they still didn't find anything to do. Joey let out a bored sigh while Seto rolled his eyes. Serenity and Anzu were still quietly fangirling.

"How 'bout we see a movie?" Joey asked breaking the uneasy silence. Yami and Yugi turned around while Serenity and Anzu were forced to stop fangirling.

"That isn't a bad idea," Anzu said and Serenity nodded in agreement. Seto grunted showing that he agreed with Joey and Yami nodded.

"Then it's decided. We will watch a movie."

* * *

The movie had been a mix between horror, humor, and romance but there hadn't been much romance. The girls boyfriend got slaughtered but that was about it. There were a few random kisses here and there but other then that, nothing.

Yugi jumped whenever a jump scare would happen and Yami would just have the look of amusement on his face and wrap an arm around Yugi pulling him close.

The movie ended almost two hours later and the group stood outside the theaters as the sun was slowly setting behind the tall buildings setting the sky on fire.

"Now what?" Joey asked and the others shrugged. They then went back to wondering the busy sidewalks again but then something happened an hour later. Two strange men had appeared.

"What do you want?" Seto asked calmly but icily as the two larger men stood in front of the group.

"Nothing much," The first one replied calmly with his face hidden by a black hood. "Just Yugi Muto and maybe a hostage. Someone close to him."

Yami instantly moved to stand in front of Yugi protectively. If these guys wanted his hikari, then they would have to fight him for Yugi.

"Oh? Looks like this one has close ties with the brat. Maybe we should take him." The second man said with an evil tone.

"Good idea. Then knock the others out and grab those two." The first man replied.

"I won't let you lay a finger on him!" Yami yelled glaring up at the two larger men. He would fight for Yugi even to his last breath.

Then the small fight took over. Anzu, Seto, Joey, and Yami all fought against the two larger men while Serenity and Yugi stood back. Yami let out a grunt as he was punched in the stomach and sent flying. He hit a wall and fell to the ground but quickly stood up. Joey was punched hard enough in the stomach to where he dropped unconscious. Seto got angry and he fought harder. But that didn't help much. He landed a few blows but the first man grabbed Seto and put his large hand over Seto's face. The lack of oxygen made Seto lightheaded and he passed out.

Yugi felt tears form in his eyes as he saw Anzu get punched to the ground unconscious. He then watched as Yami ran up behind one of the men and jumped at the man wrapping his arms around the man's neck and holding tight as the man tried to pull Yami off of his back.

"Get him off!" The man yelled and the second man nodded quickly rushing over and pulled Yami off of the man's back. The second man held Yami up by the collar of his shirt and gave him a hard blow to the stomach.

"Yu...gi..." Yami breathed out until he fell unconscious. The second man slung Yami over his shoulder while the first man walked over to where the two stood. He quickly drugged Serenity making her pass out and then throw a hard punch to Yugi's gut that made him pass out.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and looked around. He tried to move but he found that his wrists were tied tightly to a chair. His torso was tied to the chair as well as his legs. He then looked around the room trying to find Yugi. He noticed that he was in an old abandoned warehouse.

He continued to look for Yugi and he froze when he saw Yugi. He had cuffs around his wrists and a large hook connected to a chain that was connected to the ceiling. Yugi was behind held above the ground by a chain with his arms raised above his head.

Yami gritted his teeth with anger and his hands curled into fists. How could they do this to his precious hikari? How could he let them?

"Hikari? Wake up." Yami called out. He didn't get a response right away but Yugi's fingers twitched.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes staring at the floor until his sight cleared. He then looked up and saw Yami tied to a chair.

"Yami!" Yugi cried struggling against his binds but it was no use.

"Calm down hikari, we'll find a way out of this." Yami said giving Yugi a small smile. Yugi nodded but a door swung open and three men walked into the room. Yami recognized the first two but the third one was different. He had black hair that was tied in a hairband at the end of his hair that went all the way down to his knees. He wore a silver business suit with black shoes.

"You won't find a way out of this because when I'm done, I don't think you will be breathing anymore." The man in the suit said with an evil smirk.

"What do you want?" Yami asked harshly as he glared at the man.

"Well, it's nothing from you so don't worry. I just needed a hostage so you really aren't here for any real purpose." The man replied and turned his back to Yami walking over to Yugi. "It's you that I want."

"W-why?" Yugi stuttered as he felt fear run through his mind. If this guy didn't let him go before his parents got back home, he was sure that his parents would be the ones killing him.

"You have something we want." The man replied stepping away from Yugi. "You see, I use to work with your parents. They hated you so they wanted to find ideas to get rid of you by their own hands while having some fun."

Yugi felt tears form in his eyes. This wasn't anything new, but it still hurt. He had known his whole life that his parents never wanted him. So why did it still hurt?

"What has this got to do with Yugi?" Yami snapped but the man ignored him.

"So, I gave them something that would help them. They should have injected it into your system." The man explained but Yugi couldn't remember anything his parents had done that was like that.

"I d-don't know what you're talking a-about." Yugi stuttered but he was being completely honest.

"Well, you're parents gave you something I want. They should have put it in either your stomach, side, or chest. I want you to tell me where it is so I can take it." The man said.

"I don't know! My parents never did anything like that to me!" Yugi cried as he stared at the man with fear. "I swear..."

The man stared at Yugi with a blank face. "If you don't cooperate, then I have a way to make you tell me whether you like it or not."


	11. Chapter 11

**Shattered**

Hello! This is the second chapter of today and I may add another chapter around nine or ten. Anyways, GoldenDragon7156, thanks for your reviews and thanks for helping me. Good job with the guessing of the gender but that isn't what it will be for. As for the computer, I have a desktop. Thanks again for all your help it really means a lot to me. Thank you everybody who has read my story so far. Now, onto the chapter!

 **Chapter 11: Police**

The first few times Yugi had told the man he didn't know the man had the two others beat him up for a few minutes. Yami hated watching this so he tried to struggle to get free but the ropes were tied to tightly and he couldn't get free.

"Tell me." The man said calmly.

"I don't...know..." Yugi whimpered as tears formed in his eyes. The man turned to his two henchmen.

"Get the tub." He ordered and the two scurried off returning a minute later carrying a box of water. They put it down on the floor in front of Yugi and lowered the chain until Yugi was on the floor. The first man grabbed Yugi and threw him into the tub. Yugi pulled from the water and sucked in a deep breath but the first man grabbed Yugi's hair and pushed him back down into the water.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled as he struggled against the ropes but to no avail. The man smirked and snapped his fingers. The man pulled Yugi's hair which pulled Yugi's head up out of the water.

Yugi choked and tried to breathe and the man walked in front of Yugi.

"Tell me where or I'm going to have them drown you again." The man said but Yugi shook his head.

"Don't...know..." He said weakly and the boss snapped his fingers again. Yugi was then forced underwater again. Seconds turned into minutes.

Three whole minutes had passed until the man snapped his fingers. Tears formed in Yami's eyes. He was scared that his hikari had drowned.

Yugi coughed and the boss jerked his head slightly. The first henchman pulled Yugi out of the water and threw him down to the floor watching with satisfaction as Yugi coughed up water and struggled to breathe.

"Last chance. Where did they put it?" The man asked.

"I don't know!" Yugi cried as tears formed in his eyes. The boss let out a sigh and jerked his thumb in a direction. The two men scrambled off leaving the three there.

"My name is Alva." The boss now known as Alva said smirking at Yugi.

The two henchmen returned carrying a dark metal table. The second man picked Yugi up and put him on the table. The first man chained Yugi to the table and Alva walked over.

"This is what I call the shocking table. It won't kill you, but it hurts like hell." He explained. "Now, tell me where they put it and I won't shock you."

"Don't know..." Yugi muttered and the man let out a disappointed sigh. He then snapped his fingers and the first man flipped a switch. Yugi was suddenly electrocuted for half a minute until the man snapped his fingers again.

"Tell me."

"I don't know."

Snap.

Yugi was electrocuted for two minutes this time. The water made it worse so the pain was ten times more agonizing. Alva snapped his fingers and the switch was flipped and the table turned off.

"Tell me." Alva said getting impatient.

"I told you already...I don't know...I don't even remember my parents injecting anything into me." Yugi muttered quietly. The man let out a disappointed smile and jerked his head to the chain. The first man unchained Yugi from the table and picked him up. He then walked over to the chain connected to the ceiling and raised Yugi into the air so he was a few inches above the ground again.

"Tell me." Alva said as the first henchman got a whip and the second person pulled Yugi's shirt up revealing Yugi's bare back.

"I don't know." Yugi choked out and the man snapped his fingers. The first man then whipped Yugi's back for a minute until the man snapped his fingers again telling his henchmen to stop.

"Tell me. It's just going to get worse and worse if you don't." Alva said.

"Don't know." Yugi muttered and Alva snapped his fingers again. This time Yugi was whipped for four minutes and he had deep gashes on his back when the man stopped.

"Tell me."

"I don't know..." Yugi whimpered. The man let out a sigh and jerked his head slightly. The first man walked over to Alva's side and the second man did the same letting go of Yugi's shirt and watching as it fell down over Yugi's back.

"If you keep denying this then I'm going to have to start torturing you." Them an said and slid a long dagger/sword looking thing from his sleeve into his hand. "Now, tell me."

"I don't know..." Yugi whimpered and the man walked over and stood in front of Yugi.

"Just tell him Yugi!" Yami called and Yugi looked over at Yami. Yami's eyes widened. Yugi's eyes were full of honesty which means he really didn't know!

Alva slid the sword across Yugi's right shoulder making a deep gash. "Tell me."

"I don't know." Yugi muttered.

This went on for a few more times until Yugi had a gash leading from his left shoulder leading down to his left wrist and a gash from his right shoulder leading all the way down to Yugi's right wrist reopening Yugi's cuts that were slowly healing and running across scars.

"Boss! The police! They're here!" The first henchman suddenly shouted.

"What!?" Alva screamed and listened. There were sirens right outside and banging on the door. Alva went into a rage and started to run his blade over Yugi's torso not caring how deep the gashes were.

"You fucking useless bastard!" The man screamed out at Yugi. "I understand why you're parents hate you so much! Why they want you dead! They they pretend you're invisible! It's because you're such a weak worthless idiot that is only good for standing around and watching!" Tars formed in Yugi's eyes as these words cut right through his heart. "Fucking worthless and weak! You're such a little bitch!"

"Shut up!" Yami yelled struggling against the ropes and finally managed to loosen one. He then got one of his hands free and proceeded to untie the other ropes.

Alva lowered the chain and took the cuffs off of Yugi's wrists. He then dropped the weapon he was previously holding and grabbed a pistol from his belt. He then aimed it at Yugi's head.

That was when the doors were burst open. Police burst into the room and aimed their guns at Alva and his two henchmen. Yami was trying to untie the last rope that was around his chest.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" Alva yelled as he put his index finger over the trigger ready to shoot at any second.

"What the hell do we do?!" A policeman yelled as he aimed his gun at Alva's head. Yami managed to get free and he found a dagger nearby. He carefully aimed and threw the dagger at the arm that was holding Yugi.

Alva let go of Yugi and pushed him away. There another dagger was thrown and the sound of gunfire went off and the whole room went silent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shattered**

Here is the third chapter for today and I'm sad to say, the last. At least for a while. Don't freak out I'm still going to continue this story but I won't update in a while. As you know, tomorrow is the start of Blue Exorcist month and then it will be Naruto month and then Fullmetal Alchemist. After Fullmetal alchemist it will come back to Yu-Gi-Oh! so, yeah, there won't be any updates for a while. I'm so sorry about this and I know how much some of you really like this story. It makes me happy to! Anyways, thanks for reading and now, onto the chapter! Side note, please don't judge me with the medical things in this chapter, I'm not a doctor. I just looked things up on Google. Also, sorry if it seems a little confusing.

 **Chapter 12: Poison**

Alva grabbed his hand which had a deep gash through his right palm. He dropped his gun and the officers quickly took action.

Yami's eyes were wide as he saw Yugi gripping his stomach. Yugi turned to Yami and reached a hand out before he fell to his knees. Yami quickly ran over to where Yugi was and dropped down to his knees. He caught Yugi and pulled him close for a hug.

"This is my fault! I couldn't protect you and now this happened!" Yami muttered as tears formed in his eyes. Yugi looked up at Yami and gave him a weak smile.

"It i-isn't...you're f-fault..." Yugi whispered weakly before coughing up blood. Yami didn't care if his shirt got stained with blood. His shirt was replaceable, but Yugi wasn't.

"Please Yugi just stay with me." Yami whispered as he held Yugi close. "I'm so sorry..."

"D-don't b-be..." Yugi whispered coughing up more blood. His eyes then slightly widened and he froze.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked looking down at his hikari.

"Th-the injection...A-Alva w-was talking about..." Yugi muttered coughing up more blood. "I r-remember the i-injection n-now, b-but n-not them p-putting anything i-into m-my s-sides, stomach, or ch-chest..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Yugi tried to fight off his parents but it was no use. His father was sitting on top of him making it hard to breathe and his arms and legs were pinned to the floor. His mother had a syringe hovering above his arm full of dark purple liquid._

 _"Well, this will give us enough time to have some fun with you." She said as she injected the liquid into Yugi's arm. Yugi let out a cry of pain as a wave of fiery pain raced through his whole being as his mother injected the liquid._

 _"In a few years, this will kick in and you will die in a few hours. Don't forget about the pain. You will be in pain the whole time until you die." His mother snickered evil as his father stood up. His father kicked him a few times then the two left the attic they called his room._

* * *

Yugi's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what his parents had injected him with. That had been two years ago.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked as the police hurried outside to get the doctors.

"The inj-jection wa-was...p-poison..." Yugi muttered coughing up blood. Yami's eyes widened as he stared at Yugi's pale face. Poison? How much did his parents give him?

"How full was the syringe!?" Yami asked quickly.

"F-full..." Yugi muttered as his vision blurred slightly.

"Damn it! They gave you a full dose! Damn it Yugi stay with me!" Yami yelled shaking Yugi slightly. A team of doctors ran over to the two carrying a stretcher. They picked Yugi up and placed him on the stretcher. Yami quickly stood up and held Yugi's hand the whole way to the ambulance.

"Yugi! Stay awake!" Yami yelled.

"Ya...mi...don...t...lea...ve...me..." Yugi whimpered weakly as he saw darkness at the corners of his vision.

"I promise I won't!" Yami said as he got in the ambulance with Yugi.

"What's his condition?" One of the doctors asked putting an oxygen mask over Yugi's face.

"What the hell does it look like!?" Yami yelled with anger. "He got shot with a fucking gun! He was also injected with a rare type of poison that activates two years later killing the victim in a few hours!"

"Right. Okay team! Keep him alive and try to stop that bleeding!" The boss ordered as she put pressure on the bullet wound.

* * *

They got to the hospital but Yami was stopped when they took Yugi into surgery.

"We need AB negative blood!" The one in charge yelled as they took Yugi into the surgery room.

"We ran out of that kind of blood!" The nurse said quickly.

"Damn it! We don't have any time and he's losing to much blood!" The doctor in charge cursed. Yami narrowed his eyes. He had the same blood type as Yugi.

"I will donate my blood! I have the same type, AB negative!" Yami said. The doctor in charge looked up at Yami with doubt.

"Just fucking do it! He could die any minute!" Yami yelled and the doctor nodded.

"Get ready to take his blood! We need it if we want this one to stay alive!" The doctor yelled as she ran into the surgery room.

Yami heard rapid footsteps and turned to see Anzu, Serenity, Seto, Joey, and Tristan all running over to where Yami stood.

"Did we miss anything?" Anzu asked and Yami shook his head.

"They took Yugi into surgery but they ran out of his blood type. I'm donating my blood in order to keep Yugi alive." Yami explained quickly and allowed a nurse to lead him to a room so she could take his blood.

* * *

Yami returned ten minutes and everyone looked up at him waiting for an answer. Yami watched as the nurse rushed the blood packs into the room.

"She took enough blood for three blood bags (A/N: I don't know if that is possible or not, I couldn't find any answers to this question on Google)." Yami muttered as he walked over to the chair closest to the door and sat down. He had to be there for Yugi no matter what.

"Yami, you look exhausted." Seto said but Yami ignored him. He couldn't even sleep if he tried. He was to worried about Yugi, his hikari.

"Leave him be," Anzu said quietly. "Just imagine what it would be like if Joey was in there. You would be doing the same thing."

Seto let out a defeated sigh and sat back in his chair. He hadn't drank any coffee so he had to prepare himself the best he could for a long night.

* * *

Things seemed to be going smoothly for the first twenty minutes. Until Yugi's heart started to fail.

"Damn it we're losing him!" The doctor in charge hissed as she quickly got to work on making his heart work again.

"Bring him back! I'm not about to lose a patient!" She yelled and used the heart defibrillator (A/N: I don't know if it's called that or not it took me a while to try and find the name).

Yami listened and let out a sigh of relief when he heard that they had got Yugi's heart to work again but who knew how long it would be until his heart stopped again?


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Welcome back everyone! It's been such a long time since I last updated this story, and I apologize for that. Life got in the way and I lost interest. But I'm back and I'm determined to finish this story! So enjoy!

 **Chapter 13: I Missed You**

Yami felt exhausted but he ignored it. He was more focused on Yugi. The group had been there for about an hour now and Yugi's heart had failed again but they managed to bring him back.

Yami suddenly froze when he heard Yugi's heart had failed again and he felt tears form in his eyes as they tried the heart defibrillator about five times now.

Serenity covered her mouth with her hands while Anzu's eyes were wide. Joey hugged Seto's arm while Seto watched through the window with narrowed eyes. Yami felt his heart quicken and his breathing quicken as well. Yugi couldn't be gone. He couldn't. Yami needed him.

"Maybe we should give up." One of the other doctors said.

"Not in a million years! I'm determined to keep this boy alive! He has people who loves him waiting out there for him to be okay! I refews to let him die!" The doctor in charge snapped as she tried again. This went on for two more times until there was a quick cheer.

"He's back! Now hurry up and stop that bleeding!" She ordered and the doctors quickly got to work. Yami sat there frozen with his eyes wide. They had managed to save Yugi! Yami whipped his tears away. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly putting his forehead against his knees and staring at his lap.

"Poor guy," Joey muttered quietly as he watched Yami. "He must be hurting a lot." Seto grunted in agreement while Serenity hugged Anzu.

* * *

They had almost lost Yugi again but they managed to keep his heart going and another hour later they finished. Yami's head shot up when he heard the doors open and he saw the lead doctor shoot a few orders around before she turned and walked over to the group.

"How is he?" Yami asked eagerly. He had to know how Yugi was doing.

"Well, he isn't doing very good. He lost a lot of blood and I don't think he will wake up tonight but if he does, that will be a miracle." She reported. "His wounds were bad to but we managed to close them and stop the bleeding. He is now being taken to room 113 on this floor level. You can go see him if you'd like."

Yami nodded and stood up. The head doctor watched with a smile as the group walked down the hall. That boy was lucky to have friends there to help him through this.

* * *

Yami opened the door to room 113 and his heart broke at the sight. There was an IV drip in Yugi's arm and his face was pale. There was also a heart montor showing Yugi's heart beats which were steady for the moment.

Yami walked over to the bed and pulled a chair over. He sat down and looked over Yugi, tears thretaning to spill and roll down his face.

"Oh Yugi," Yami whispered painfully and his voice cracked. "I'm so sorry..." Joey, Tristan, Seto, Serenity, and Anzu had all agreed that Yami should be the first one to see Yugi since he was hurting more than them.

Half an hour passed and Yami sat there in silence still fighting his tears in a seemingly endless battle.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to try and clear his vision. He felt someone beside him so he slowly turned his head and he gave a weak smile when he saw Yami sitting there. Yami had a shocked expression on his face and tears were quickly gathering in his eyes.

"Y-Yugi..." He whispered out and Yugi gave Yami another weak smile.

"H-hi..." Yugi muttered painfully and weakly. Everything was a dull pain but at least it was dulled.

"I...I almost lost you!" Yami cried. "Please! Don't do that to me again!" Yugi gave Yami a weak smile.

"I-I'll t-try not to." Yugi whispered softly. Yami carefully climbed into the bed with Yugi and made sure not to hurt Yugi. He then carefully wrapped his arms around Yugi protectively and Yugi snuggled up to Yami's chest.

"I missed you," Yami whispered softly running his hand through Yugi's hair. Yugi smiled and snuggled even closer to Yami's chest feeling safe.

"I missed you to. I'm glad that you didn't leave," Yugi whispered as he felt exhaustion quickly taking over.

"Why would I? I love you to much to do that," Yami whispered softly.

"Love you to...Yami..." Yugi whispered softly before falling asleep. Yami gave a small smile as he ran his fingers through Yugi's hair again.

"Goodnight my beautiful hikari." He whispered before falling asleep himself.  
The nurse came in later that night to tell everyone to go home. She told Seto, Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and Serenity to go home but when she entered the room she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Yami was holding Yugi close to him protectively while Yugi was snuggled up to Yami's chest. They both had peaceful looks on their faces so she decided to leave them alone and come back in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Movement**

Yami woke up the next morning. He felt better and he wasn't exhausted anymore but he was sure that his blood was still recovering. He looked down at Yugi and gave a small smile. His hikari looked so cute!

Yugi stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He looked up at Yami with confusion. Yugi still felt exhausted and everything hurt. It was just a dull pain but still, it hurt.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Yami asked running his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"No, you didn't wake me." Yugi replied hugging Yami as Yami continued to run his fingers through Yugi's hair. The two were interrupted a few minutes later by the doctor who was in charge.

She gave the two a warm smile and Yami returned the smile. "Well, I can tell that you guys have a strong relationship."

Yugi blushed slightly and Yami smiled pecking Yugi on the cheek causing Yugi to blush even more. The doctor had an amused look on her face. She didn't have any problem with this but others might have.

"Call me Dr. Frost." She said warmly and Yami nodded. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but I need to have Yugi move around a little bit."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked sitting up.

"Well, I don't want the muscles and tissue to heal all stiff. Also, it isn't healthy for him to be just laying in bed since he was shot in the stomach (A/N: I have no idea about any of this. I read about it in a fanfiction but other than that, I got nothing so please don't judge be about my horrible doctoring skills)." Dr. Frost explained.

"I see," Yami replied glancing down at Yugi. "So what does he have to do?"

"First, we need to get him to sit up and we will go from there." Dr. Frost replied and Yami nodded. He got off the bed and looked at Yugi.

"Okay, listen hikari, in order to heal properly, you need to move around. So for starters, you need to sit up." Yami said softly. The look of horror instantly took over Yugi's eyes and Yami gave Yugi a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm going to be here with you and help you. You don't have to do this alone."

"Put your hands underneath his back and give him support." Dr. Frost ordered and Yami nodded. He slid his hands underneath Yugi's back and made sure not to touch any of the gashes on his back from the whip.

"Ready?" Dr. Forest asked and Yugi nodded. Yami then proceeded to help Yugi sit up. But Yugi couldn't take it, it hurt so much. His stomach felt like it was being ripped open. He let out a cry of pain.

"I know it hurts but you need to keep moving." Dr. Frost said apologetically.  
Yugi put his hands on the bed and held himself up still using Yami for support.

"Stop..." He whimpered weakly. Yami looked at Dr. Frost and she gave a tiny nod. Yami sat on the bed behind Yugi still supporting him.

"You're doing great hikari, just a little bit more." Yami whispered softly. Yugi only nodded feeling to much pain to reply.

"Alright, keep going." Dr. Frost said after two minutes. Yami gave his support to Yugi and soon enough Yugi was sitting up. Yami turned his back to Yugi's back and felt Yugi lean against his back.

"Is that all?" Yami asked looking over his shoulder at Dr. Frost. She seemed to think for a few moments before looking up at Yami.

"That's all. Now, carefully lay back down on your back." Dr. Frost ordered. Yami moved but still sat at the edge of the bed with a hand on Yugi's back and another hand on Yugi's bandaged chest. He then carefully lay Yugi back down and looked back over at Dr. Frost.

"I'll leave. I have to check on some other patience anyways." She said and then left. Yami turned back to Yugi and saw that Yugi was panting and seemed to have a hard time breathing.

"Shh, it's okay hikari. Everything will be okay now. Just calm down," Yami whispered as he lay back down next to his exhausted hikari.

"Thanks..." Yugi whispered out and Yami nodded.

"No problem my beautiful hikari," Yami whispered softly and kissed Yugi on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep now. You're exhausted as it is." Yugi nodded and snuggled up close to Yami's chest and Yami wrapped his arms protectively around Yugi.

* * *

An hour had passed but Yami hadn't fallen asleep. He wasn't tired and if he was he couldn't be able to sleep. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw a nurse.

"I have a question," Yami asked quietly making sure that he didn't wake up his hikari.  
The nurse noticed that Yugi was asleep and nodded her head telling Yami to go on.

"When will he be able to leave?"

"Well, it depends on how fast he recovers," The nurse whispered back checking Yugi's IV. "It might take three days at the most."

Yami nodded and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. He thought about what day it would be for Yugi to return home. Yami thought about it for a few seconds and found out that Yugi would be able to go home on Saturday. Yami instantly got worried. Yugi's parents could be home on Saturday!

Yami watched as the nurse left the room closing the door behind her. Yami tightened his grip on Yugi and pulled him closer. Yami wished that he could do something about Yugi's parents but he couldn't. He had also promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about them either.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've been trying my best to update all my stories. I've been writing for different fandoms like The Legend of Zelda and YouTubers. I've just lost interest in Yu-Gi-Oh! but don't worry. I won't stop this story. I will keep writing it, I promise. Anyways, onto the story!

Chapter 15: Yugi's Sister

* * *

Two days had passed and Yugi would go home tomorrow. The closer it got the more worried Yami got and the more scared Yugi got. Yami would constantly find himself awake at night trying calm his horrified hikari and there would be times when Yugi would almost hyperventilate because of his parents. Dr. Frost would have Yugi move around a little as well and the more Yugi moved around the easier it was to cope with the pain.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked softly as he was holding Yugi in his arms. The two were sitting up on the bed and Yugi was sitting in Yami's lap hugging Yami tightly.

Yugi shook his head. "No. What if my parents are there? They will be wondering where I have been and..." Yugi's voice trailed off as he felt tears form in his eyes.

"Don't worry Yugi, everything will be okay." Yami whispered and Yugi gave a small nod. He just wanted to feel safe at the moment. Yami had told the others that Yugi would be able to leave in three days and they had all been happy. Yugi had been slightly happy but he was also horrified. He did a good job on hiding his emotions from the others though. They had no idea of the fear Yugi had felt, but Yami did.

The door opened and Yami looked up to see Seto and Joey walk into the room. Joey had a smile on his face while Seto had a straight face.

"Want me to go check your house?" Yami whispered. Yugi looked up at Yami with fear but relaxed a little bit and nodded.

"Yeah, that would help." Yugi whispered back and Yami nodded. The two looked up at saw the look of confusion on Joey's and Kaiba's faces.

"What?" Yami asked puzzled as to why they were staring at the two of them like that. Yugi still didn't talk around the others but Yami didn't care and neither did the others. They still didn't know that Yugi was talking to Yami.

"A little love exchange?" Seto teased and Yugi blushed slightly. The group had been teasing the two ever since they had became boyfriends and every time Yugi would always blush.

"No," Yami replied calmly. "I have a favor to ask."

"And what's dat?" Joey asked with curiosity as to why Yami would want a favor. Yami never asked for favors. He usually did things on his own.

"Could you keep an eye on Yugi? I have to...go somewhere real quick." Yami said glancing at Yugi. Yami made sure to not say where he was going. That would be betraying Yugi if Yami told Joey and Seto where he was going and Yami hated the thought of betraying his little hikari.

"Well, it depends. How much are you willing to pay me?" Seto asked crossing his arms over his chest but Joey nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Seto! This isn't a babysitting job! We shouldn't have ta get payed." Joey scolded then turned to Yami knowing how protective Yami was over Yugi. "Sure, we'll watch him."

Yami nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back hikari," Yami whispered softly and kissed Yugi before leaving. Yugi blushed and gave a small smile. He was glad that Yami was there for him.

* * *

Yami drove the black mustang to Yugi's house. Yami knew where Yugi lived, Yugi had told him. Yami pulled to a stop a few blocks away from Yugi's house. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw no cars in the driveway but he saw a note on the door. The door was a dark brown color with many cracks probably from being slammed to much. The whole lot the house was on seemed to be gloomy. The house was a dark gray gloomy color and the yard was just full of knee-high dead grass and weeds. The driveway was cracked and weeds grew from the cracks. The garage door was broken and barely hanging by one remaining hinge. The fence had molding wood and it had almost collapsed.

Yami got out of the car and walked up to the door. He took the note and read over it.

 _Dear brat,  
_

 _We found out that you don't have school the next week so we will be gone until Wednesday. We got a little surprise as well! Since we found the house empty when we got home yesterday, we didn't trust you. So we went and got you a little surprise for when you get home. We are leaving your sister here so you better get back soon. She has permission to punish you if you don't mind her.  
~Sincerely, you're parents.  
_

Yami stood there holding the note with shock. Yugi had a sister? He was never told about this. How old was Yugi's sister? Probably older then Yugi if Yugi's parents trusted her to watch over Yugi.

Yami let out a sigh and headed back to his car. He was sure that Yugi's sister was out or he would have seen a car in the driveway. Yami got into the black mustang and closed the door. He buckled up and turned the car on. He then pulled into the silent streets of the neighborhood and drove back to the hospital taking the note with him so Yugi could read it.

* * *

Yami got back and instantly headed to Yugi's room. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked over at Joey and Seto and saw them bickering over something Yami didn't care about and he saw Joey glancing at Yugi every now and then staying true to his promise.

"I'm back," Yami said catching everyone's attention. Yugi looked up and gave Yami a small smile before raising his arms wanting a hug. Yami smiled and walked over wrapping his arms around his little hikari and smiled as Yugi hugged him back.

"You're parents weren't home," Yami whispered softly and Yugi let out a sigh of relieve. "They left a note at the door though."

Yami pulled away and sat down on the bed putting Yugi on his lap again. He then pulled the letter out of his leather jacket pocket and handed it to Yugi. Yugi quickly read over the note and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Joey asked noticing the fear in Yugi's eyes. Yugi shook his head. _Nothing._

Yugi put the note down on the bedside table and turned around. He quickly wrapped his arms around Yami and hugged Yami tightly. Yami glanced at Joey and Seto. Seto got the idea but Joey didn't. Seto stood up and grabbed Joey's arm.

"Come puppy, follow your master." Seto teased.

"Seto!" Joey yelled and Yami watched as the door closed behind the two as they left. He then hugged Yugi back and carefully rubbed his back.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked softly. He didn't want to pry and Yugi knew that. Yami didn't mind if it took Yugi a while to recover from all of this and after about three minutes Yugi finally calmed down. He looked up at Yami with tears in his eyes.

"M-my sister, she h-hates me. Hates everything about me." Yugi whispered and Yami narrowed his eyes. What was wrong with Yugi's family? "She sets really strict rules and I can't leave the house until 1 p.m and I have to get back home by 9:30 p.m. sharp."

"Is there anything else?" Yami asked softly as he was still carefully rubbing Yugi's back. More tears formed in Yugi's eyes and streamed down his face and he buried his face into Yami's chest.

"She hates...people like us..." Yugi whimpered. "If she finds out...I don't know what will happen...she will likely tell my parents..."

"Shh, it's okay Yugi. Everything will be alright. I will find a way to get you out of all of this." Yami whispered softly and Yugi nodded as he continued crying into Yami's chest.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone! Back with another chapter! I jut wanted to say something. Please review! You don't have to but it helps a lot when I see nice comments about my writing. It makes me feel happy. Anyways, onto the chapter!

Chapter 16: Back Home

* * *

Yugi sat in the car in the passengers seat next to Yami. Yami was dropping Yugi off since he was allowed to leave the next day. Yugi had been horrified.

"We can still see each other." Yami whispered and Yugi nodded. He opened the door and got out. He gave Yami a sad smile before closing the door and walking up to his house. Yami pulled away before Yugi's sister could see him since there was a rusty old yellow car in the driveway.

Yugi entered his house and closed the door behind him. He heard the TV on in the living room so he made his way over to the stairs but he felt a firm grip on his shoulder and he knew that his sister had caught him.

"So? I see my little bitch brother is home," She sneered forcing Yugi to turn around and look at her. She wore thick makeup on her face and a shirt that showed off a lot of skin almost revealing her boobs. She wore a short short miny skirt that almost showed her ass.

"H-hi..." Yugi squeaked. He really wished that Yami was there right now to keep him safe. But Yugi knew that his sister would probably hurt Yami since she didn't like people like that.

"Remember the rules?" She asked darkly and Yugi gave a tiny nod. "Good. Then if you follow them, we won't have any problems. Understood?"

"U-understood." Yugi whispered and his sister nodded.

"Good. Now, go up to the attic, I don't want to look at you right now." She said and Yugi nodded. She let go and Yugi scurried up the stairs and up to the attic. He really hated this place and he wanted to just escape and never come back again.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any problems. Yugi's sister had called him down a few times and Yugi had instantly done what he was told. Then he would be ordered to go back up into the attic.

At the end of the day his injuries were killing him. They weren't fully healed and he didn't have any medicine to help with the pain.

A few hours passed and it was almost midnight. Yugi's sister was sleeping in the spare bedroom the furthest away from the bathroom so Yugi took advantage of this. He got up and slowly and silently made his way downstairs. He grabbed a knife and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door and walked over to the sink. He took his jacket off and hung it up on the hook that was on the door. He then looked at his arms covered in scars. His recent cuts had healed and had turned into scars.

Tears formed in his eyes as he stared at his arms. He turned the water on and picked up the knife. He felt numb. He looked up at the mirror and felt more tears form in his eyes.

 _'Maybe everyone is right.'_ He thought as the blade slowly got closer and closer to his arm. _'Maybe...maybe I am weak...worthless...invisible...I'm all of those things...why am I even here anymore? What's the point?'_ Yugi then started to slowly cut his arm welcoming the feeling of pain. He wanted to prove that he wasn't invisible. That he wasn't just the background.

Tears streamed down his face as he made more and more cuts all along his arm, watching as the blood fell to the sink and draining down the drain, welcoming the pain.

After about five minutes he stopped. He washed his arm, dried it, sanitized the blade, and turned the water off. He slipped his leather jacket back on and left turning the light off. He put the knife back in the same place he had found it and silently went back up to the attic. He lay down in the area his parents called a bed and silently cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came and Yugi didn't want to wake up. He dreaded waking up in the morning. Dreaded the feeling of getting closer and closer to the date when his parents would return. Dreading the moment he would see his horrible sister again.

He just lay there not really wanting to get up. What would he do anyways? It was only 9:37 a.m., not even close to 1 p.m. Yugi let out a sigh and rolled over. He pulled up his sleeve and stared at his arm with the fresh cuts. He traced the cuts with his index finger and then traced all the scars that littered his arm. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of Yami. He missed Yami so much that he couldn't bare it.

"Yugi!" His sister called from downstairs. Yugi sat up and pulled his sleeve down. He then numbly walked over to the door and pulled it open walking down the stairs. He felt that every time he was here, he was slowly breaking. Crumbling until the only emotions he felt was numbness and pain.

He did as his sister told him until it was 2 p.m. That was when he finally found an opening to get out of the house.

"I'm going out," Yugi said as he walked over to the door.

"Okay. Don't forget the rule." His sister called.

"I won't!" Yugi replied and quickly left the house. He walked down the street and continued walking. He wasn't really sure where he was going and he soon found himself at the busy part of town. He ignored all of the people who sent him disgusted glares. Yugi didn't know why they treated him like this. He did nothing to them.

Yugi sat down at a table that no one was at and he put his arms on the table. He then put his chin on his arms and stared at the ground with a blank expression on his face. His sister hated him. His parents hated him. Everyone he met hated him. He was lucky that he had found a group of friends and he was happy that he had found someone he loved. But he already felt numb and depressed and this was after one day of staying back at his house. How long could he be able to last this time?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I am _so so so so SO_ sorry for not updating for years. I've just been busy and lost interest in this franchise. I don't watch anime all that much anymore and my writing style is completely different from the time I wrote this to now, in 2018. So, here's a few things that's going to go on (for any of you who are still interested in this story). I already have it all written out and finished, I just need to publish the chapters. So, over this next week or so (probably won't take me that long) I'm going to upload all the chapters so I can get this over with. I'm sorry that I have to do it this way but we all know that after a few chapters I won't update anymore for a long while. It's better to just upload them all either tonight, tomorrow, the next day, however long it takes me to update. And, since I am better at writing, my style has changed at least, I am really sorry for all the bad grammar and bad sentence structures. I also apologize for anything that doesn't make any sense in this, I was younger and I didn't understand how blood and injuries worked. So, anyways, enjoy the rest of these chapters! **

_Chapter 17: A Promise To Be Kept_

* * *

Yugi didn't know how long he had been sitting at that table. It had felt like weeks but in reality it had been only half an hour. Yugi felt tears form in his eyes but he forced them away. He didn't really have anything to do and he felt like he would be a nuance if he went to go see Yami. He didn't know why he felt like that, but he did.

Yugi watched as people walked up and down the busy sidewalks trying to get to places. The road was busy as well and there were traffic jams almost every other five minutes. He ignored all of this and pulled his sleeve up making sure no one saw him. He then stared at his scars and cuts feeling numb and depressed. He had a feeling that would be what he would be feeling for a long time.

"Yugi?" A familiar voice asked and Yugi's head shot up. He instantly recognized that voice. He saw Yami standing there looking at Yugi with a confused look. Yami walked over to Yugi and sat down next to him.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as tears formed in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him into a tight hug. Yami hugged Yugi and rubbed Yugi's back.

"Is everything okay?" Yami asked softly and Yugi shook his head.

"No...it's not..." Yugi whispered as he pulled away from Yami and hid his arm. Yami looked over at the arm that Yugi was hiding behind his back.

"Yugi," Yami said softly and he noticed the tears streaming down Yugi's face. "Please Yugi." Yugi shook his head but Yami reached out and grabbed Yugi's arm. Yugi allowed Yami to pulled his arm and Yami sucked in a breath when he saw Yugi's arm and the cuts.

"Oh Yugi..." Yami whispered as he looked over the deep cuts. Yami pulled Yugi into a hug and held him close. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you..."

"It isn't your fault..." Yugi whispered out as he hugged Yami. "I chose to do this to myself. It isn't your fault."

"When should you be going home?" Yami asked as he continued to hug Yugi.

"I don't know, at eight. But Yami?" Yugi said looking up at Yami with tears still streaming down his face. "I don't think we can see each other very often anymore. If my sister finds out..."

"I understand Yugi. Just promise me, that there will be a time when we see each other again. Please?" Yami whispered and Yugi nodded.

"I promise." Yugi replied and Yami gave Yugi a soft smile. He then kissed Yugi and the two stayed like that for about one minute until they broke apart.

They decided to spend the rest of their time together since this would be the last time they would see each other for a long time. They decided to make the most of it.

* * *

Yugi opened the front door and entered the house. He closed the door behind him and heard his sister talking to someone. She was probably on the phone. He quietly made his way up to the attic and walked over to the window. He watched as the sun slowly set behind the large buildings.

Tears formed in his eyes and he felt numb and depressed. His life was just messed up and he was sure that he would be too broken to fix soon if he continued staying there.

* * *

Two days had passed and it was Tuesday. One more day and his parents would return. His sister hadn't treated him any different. She had been acting like he was her personal slave not giving him any breaks. She would have him clean the house over night and do what she was to lazy to do over the day. He had barely gotten any sleep and he was beyond exhausted.

"Yugi! Come down here and clean the dishes!" His sister called from downstairs. Yugi let out a sad sigh as he made his way over to the door. He hadn't seen Yami since Saturday and without Yami, Yugi felt worse and worse as they days dragged on. He wasn't sure why he was still there anymore and he had thought about it over the nights as he cut his arms. Thought about just ending it all. But he had made a promise to Yami. A promise that he would see him again. And Yugi wasn't about to break that promise.

He made his way to the kitchen and proceeded to clean the dishes trying to block out his sisters annoying voice as she talked on the phone with someone Yugi didn't know. Probably a friend or a boyfriend.

Yugi finished cleaning the dishes half an hour later and his sister was still on the phone. She didn't need him at the moment so he went back up to the attic. He looked out the window and almost had a heart attack when he saw the sun was sinking low behind the buildings.

 _'Damn it! My parents...they'll be back tomorrow! What the hell am I going to do? They'll beat me pretty bad...they always do when they leave for a while and they also come back with a weapon. Who knows what they will use this time?'_ Yugi thought with panic. Tears formed in his eyes as he lay down on the mat that his parents called a bed. His sister called him soon after for his nightly cleaning of the house. Yugi forced the tears away as he made his way back downstairs. _'Sorry Yami, but I don't think I can see you again. My parents... I know they are bored of me now. So, they will probably kill me when they get home. I'm sorry.'_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: I Had To See You Again_

Yugi was cleaning around the stairs when he heard the front door slam open. He had cut his arms earlier that night and the loss of blood made him a little dizzy but the slamming door scared him half to death.

"Little Yugi!" His mother called out in a sickly sweet voice. "Guess what we have for you?" Yugi's eyes widened with fear. This was it. His parents would likely kill him and he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Yami.

His parents quickly found him and smirked evilly. Yugi saw a pistol in his mothers hand while his father held a jagged looking dagger.

"I'm guessing you can tell what's going on," his father said taking a step towards Yugi. "Well, we've decided that we are bored of you. You know what that means, right?"

"We are going to kill you slowly and painfully." Yugi's mother said darkly and Yugi felt tears form in his eyes. He couldn't break a promise to Yami. He couldn't leave Yami.

Yugi quickly ran to the front door but his father caught him. Yugi grabbed a glass beer bottle that was on a table close by and hit it over his fathers head. His father made a last attempt to use the dagger and Yugi let out a cry of pain as he felt the dagger stab him in his right side and cut down his side before being roughly pulled out. Yugi didn't stop running though. He made it to the front door and turned the corner right as his mother shot at him.

* * *

Yugi ran through the dark streets of Domino City. For some strange reason, no one was on the streets. Yugi was glad because he could get away from his mother quicker but he was also disappointed because his mother could shoot freely. And when she could shoot freely, nothing got away from her.

He heard his mothers footsteps behind him but kept running. His side was burning but he didn't care. He just had to get to Yami. He had to see Yami at least one last time.

Yugi ran into the central park but let out a cry of pain as a bullet hit his left shoulder. This allowed his mother to catch up and she jumped at him pinning him to the ground. She turned Yugi around on his back and sat on top of him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Time to end this all." She said darkly as she grabbed Yugi's throat and started to choke him. Yugi reached up with his own hands and grabbed his mothers wrists to try and pull her hands away from his throat. His mother was to strong though and Yugi was losing air fast.

"It was fun messing with you and beating you." She said with an evil smirk. "It is a shame that we have to kill you, but if we didn't kill you now, you would just blab to someone. And besides, we could always have more kids."  
Yugi struggled to try and get out of his mothers grip. He gave a hard kick to her gut stunning her. He then pushed her off of him and started to run but his mother jumped up and grabbed his left shoulder. She turned him around and put the gun to his stomach.

"I said that I would kill you slowly and painfully, right? So what's the fun in shooting you in the head when I could have you bleed to death?" She said and smirked when she saw the fear flash through Yugi's amethyst eyes. She then pulled the trigger and shot Yugi in the stomach five times. She pulled the gun away from his stomach and let go of his shoulder. She stepped aside and watched with amusement as her son fell to his knees gripping his stomach with his right hand.

"I'll just leave and come back later when you have bled to death. For now, I need to go check on your father and make sure you seriously didn't injure him." Yugi watched was his mother walked down the street and disappeared in the distance. He slowly stood up and coughed up some blood. He couldn't break a promise.  
Yugi made his way to Kaiba's mansion. He was determined to see Yami one last time. At least he would be able to keep the promise he made.

An hour had passed and Yugi finally made it to Kaiba's mansion. He dialed in the password for the gate and watched as the white gates opened. Yami had told him the code so he could visit anytime.

Yugi made his way up to the front door and started banging on the door.

"Yami! Please!" He yelled. "Answer the door!" Yugi continued banging on the door and yelling for Yami to wake up and come answer it. It felt like a year had passed but it had only been three minutes until Yami's light turned on.

"Who the hell is that!?" Seto cursed as he opened his bedroom door. He saw Yami walk past his door and Seto watched with confusion. "Yami? Do you know who it is?"

Yami turned around and looked at Seto. "I have a pretty good idea. I'll deal with this." Yami then turned back around and headed to the front door. He had quickly changed into his normal attire when he had first woken up. It was a habit of his.

He soon made it to the front door and unlocked it. He opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw his hikari standing there griping his stomach. There was a large puddle of blood on the ground. Blood came from the corners of Yugi's mouth and he had an agonized expression on his face.

Yugi fell forward and Yami instantly caught him. He held Yugi close not caring if his clothes got soaked with blood.

"What happened?" Yami asked looking down at Yugi's pale face.

"M...my...m-mom a-and...dad..." Yugi whispered weakly and coughed up some more blood.

"Why did you come here? Why didn't you go to the hospital?!" Yami asked feeling panicked. Yugi was in his lap bleeding to death and he could do nothing about it.

"I m...made a p-promise...d-didn't...I?" Yugi asked shutting his eyes in pain. "I p-promised...that w-we...w-would b-be able...t-to see e-each o-other a-again..."

"Oh Yugi," Yami whispered. "You need help. Just hang on."

"Can...t" Yugi whimpered weakly reaching up with his bloodied right hand and gripping Yami's black shirt weakly. The lack of sleep and blood from cutting his arm was making it extremely difficult to stay awake not to mention the pain and the current loss of blood from his wounds by his parents.

"SETO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND CALL THE HOSPITAL!" Yami yelled startling Kaiba a little. Why was Yami yelling at him? And why did Yami sound so worried?

Seto quickly made his way downstairs and froze at the sight in front of him. Yami was on his knees on the floor with Yugi in his lap. He grabbed his phone and quickly called the hospital and told them a brief explanation of what was going on then hung up. He quickly made his way over to where Yami was.

"What the hell happened!?" Seto yelled but Yami didn't reply. He only looked up at Kaiba, his crimson eyes full of worry but it also showed something that resembled a promise. He had promised Yugi something. Seto let out a sigh and walked up the stairs to go get changed into his normal attire. Whatever happened would have to wait to be explained and Seto was a very patient person.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Phone Calls_

The ambulance had appeared three minutes later and had quickly put Yugi on a stretcher and took him to the ambulance. The doctors had said that Yami couldn't go with them because Yugi's condition was to bad, but Yami had argued. The doctors gave in since there wasn't much time left for Yugi.

Seto had followed in a car behind the ambulance with Mokuba sitting in the back passenger seat. Seto couldn't leave Mokuba at the house alone, even if he did have bodyguards. And besides, Mokuba would probably go out looking for Seto when he woke up.

The ambulance pulled to a stop in front of the ER center and quickly got Yugi out of the ambulance. They then rushed into the hospital and took Yugi to a surgery room where the waiting room was right outside the surgery room doors and there was a glass window so the three could see what was going on if they were interested.

They got the same doctor as last time. Dr. Frost. Yami didn't complain, she was a pretty nice person and she wasn't disgusted about their relationship. In fact, she supported them.

"Dr. Frost! We have a problem!" A nurse said as Yugi was taken into the surgery room.

"What is it!? We don't have much time left!" Dr. Frost snapped and the nurse looked apologetic.

"The blood we need still hasn't come in! Not many people have been donation that blood type!" The nurse said quickly.

"Damn it! He's going to die!" Dr. Frost cursed. Yami instantly shot up from his seat and walked over to the doctor.

"Use my blood again." Yami said and the nurse looked up at Yami with shock. He probably still hadn't recovered fully from the last time she took his blood and he was asking her to use his blood again?

"But we will need more than three blood bags this time." Dr. Frost replied and Yami shook his head.

"I don't care! Please!" Yami begged and Dr. Frost's look softened.

"Alright." She turned to the nurse. "Prepare another bed in there close to Yugi Muto's! We are going to use his blood!" The nurse nodded and got the things prepared. She came back out and Dr. Frost led him into the room. She had him lay down on the bed. Yugi was on his left so she had Yami hold out his left arm. She then stuck the needle into Yami's arm and started to use his blood.

"This is going to be tough for you but I believe that you'll be okay." Dr. Frost said and Yami nodded. She then put an oxygen mask over Yami's face to help him breathe when he lost a lot of blood.

The procedure started. Three doctors worked on stopping the bleeding and cleaning the wounds. Two doctors worked on removing the bullet from Yugi's shoulder and seven doctors worked on removing the five bullets from Yugi's stomach. Two other doctors focused on Yami making sure that they didn't drain to much of his blood.

Seto sat in a chair out in the waiting room with Mokuba sitting next to him. Mokuba looked up at Seto with worry. Yugi had been like an older brother to Mokuba.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mokuba asked and Seto shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't say. The only thing we can do is wait for the results." Seto replied and stood up pulling his phone from his pocket. "I need to go and call the others. Stay here." Seto walked away leaving Mokuba sitting there in silence.  
Seto called Joey first.

* * *

Joey cursed when he heard his phone ringing on his nightstand next to his bed. He reached for his phone and opened his eyes but instantly closed them again. The light was like looking into the sun!

He tried again and this time his vision had eased up on the light a little and Joey read the caller. He was instantly awake when he read Seto Kaiba. Seto would only call Joey at this time when it was something important.

"Hello?" Joey answered putting the phone up to his ear.

" _Hello puppy."_ Seto said annoying Joey but he didn't give Joey enough time to complain. " _Listen. Yugi is in the hospital, he's in pretty bad shape. You need to get over here right now."_

"Okay. I'm on my way." Joey said and hung up. He changed into his normal attire and put his phone in his pocket. He then left his room and walked over to the front door and grabbed the keys to his car that were hanging up on the hook. He then left locking the door behind him and then walked over to his car.

* * *

Anzu didn't wake up until the fourth time her phone range. She was a deep sleeper and liked her sleep. She could sleep in until the afternoon if she really wanted to. So she wasn't really happy when her phone was ringing.

She picked her phone up not even bothering to read who the caller was. "What the hell do you want?! Do you know how early it is!"

 _"Yes. I know how early it is. I'm just as annoyed as you to be awake at this hour but something happened."_ Seto's voice said through the line. Anzu instantly snapped awake. Seto would never call her like this, even if it was important.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" She asked with worry.

 _"Not exactly. Wait, actually, nothing is okay. Yami found Yugi at our doorstep bleeding to death. We're at the hospital right now and Yugi's in surgery. Yami is in there with him letting the doctors use his blood. I already called Joey."  
_

"That idiot! Does he know how risky that could be!" Anzu yelled jumping out of bed and proceeded to pull off her pajamas. "Alright, I'll take care of Serenity since she doesn't have a car." Anzu slipped her pants on and then tried to pull her pajama top off.

 _"Okay."_ Seto replied and hung up. Anzu put her phone in her pocked and quickly took her top off. She then threw on a shirt and ran out of her room and over to the front door. She grabbed the car keys to her sisters car on purpose and quickly ran to the car.

* * *

Tristan was next. He was already awake so he wasn't much of a problem. He had been staying up to read manga but his phone suddenly rang. He picked it up off the floor and read the caller ID. It was Seto.

"Hello?" He asked putting the phone to his ear. "What's the matter? Is it Joey again?"

" _No, it isn't Joey. It's Yugi. He's in the hospital. You need to get over here right now. I called the others and Anzu is taking care of Serenity."_ Seto answered and Tristan frowned. Yugi was in the hospital again?

"Alright. I'll head over there right now." Tristan replied and hung up. He didn't have to get changed since he was already wearing his clothes. He put his phone in his pocket and left his room. He walked over to the door and grabbed his keys to his motorcycle. He just hopped that Yugi was alright.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Stay By Me_

Anzu drove over to the hotel where Serenity was staying. Serenity couldn't stay over at Anzu's place since Anzu's mother and sister had a problem with their relationship. Joey didn't have a room for her. It was just him and his father so he didn't have to worry about three people. They only had a two bedroom house.

Anzu parked in the parking lot and quickly got out of the car. She ran inside the hotel glad that it was open 24 hours a day. She knew Serenity's room number so she quickly ran up the stairs ignoring the angry yells from the other people staying there.

She got to Serenity's door and banged on it a few times. "Seren! Wake up!" There wasn't a response for a few seconds but Serenity soon opened the door and gave Anzu a puzzled look. Why was Anzu there so early in the morning?

"What's wrong babe?" Serenity asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's Yugi! He's in the hospital!" Anzu yelled and pushed Serenity inside the hotel room. "Yami found Yugi at his doorstep. Yugi was bleeding to death and now he's in the hospital! Yami's letting the doctors use his blood since they don't have any of Yugi's blood.

"That's horrible!" Serenity exclaimed as Anzu pushed Serenity into the bedroom.

"Get dressed! Quickly he needs us!" Anzu said quickly and Serenity nodded quickly getting dressed into some jeans and a shirt. She didn't care if Anzu saw her. They were dating after all.

* * *

The group got to the hospital five minutes later. They saw Seto sitting in a chair next to the worried Mokuba. Joey ran over to Seto and pulled him into a hug while Tristan went to go sit in a chair. Anzu looked through the window to the room and instantly regretted it. There were two beds. Yami lay on one and Yugi lay on the other. There were so many doctors in the way that she barely got a glimpse of Yugi but she saw that he was covered in blood and still bleeding. Yami lay on the other bed with his left arm outstretched. There was a needle in his arm that connected to a thin clear tube where his blood could be seen. There was another needle in Yugi's arm and the tube connected to Yugi's arm and Yami's blood went into Yugi's veins. Yami's face was pale and he had an oxygen mask over his face.

"Poor guys," She whispered as she walked over to the chair next to Serenity. "I hope they'll be okay."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." Serenity said softly pulling Anzu into a hug. Joey sat next to Seto and Tristan sat next to Anzu. They were all prepared for a long night that lay ahead of them.

* * *

It had taken them a while but the doctors finally managed to get all of the bullets out of Yugi's stomach and get the bullet out of his shoulder. They managed to clean all his wounds and stop the bleeding. They had then closed the wounds and bandaged his wounds.

The doctors took the needle from Yami's arm and waited for all of the blood to drain into Yugi's arm until they pulled the needle out of Yugi's arm. They then started to put everything away and wheel the two beds out of the room and down to the ICU where they would have a close eye on them.

"Are they okay?" Anzu asked and Dr. Frost glanced at the group sitting there with worry.

"I want to wait for Yami to wake up before I explain Yugi's condition." Dr. Frost replied as she followed the group of doctors down the hall. Anzu got a glimpse of Yami. His face was more paler and he had an oxygen mask over his face helping him breathe. He was unconscious due to all of the blood he had lost giving it to Yugi.

"It must be rough for him," Serenity said softly as she rested the side of her head against Anzu's shoulder. "He's pretty brave to give Yugi more blood knowing that he could possibly die from blood loss."

"Yeah, but he's also strong." Joey pointed out with a faint smile on his face. "I'm sure he's fine. Yami wouldn't let some'ting like this take him down. He's a fighter, no doubt about it."

* * *

Yugi weakly opened his eyes but instantly shut them tight in pain. Everything hurt, especially his torso. His chest felt tight and his breathing felt limited. He didn't know why thought. He looked over to his right and saw Yami laying there with an oxygen mask over his face. What was wrong with Yami? He wasn't hurt, so why was he laying there unconscious?

"Ya...mi..." Yugi whispered weakly. He felt exhausted and his throat felt dry from coughing up all that blood. But he had to know that Yami was okay.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and stared at the white ceiling of the hospital waiting for his vision to clear. He felt drained, lightheaded, and exhausted. Probably effects from donating all his blood. But it was worth it.

He slowly looked over to his left and saw Yugi laying there, awake. Worry and pain was written all over Yugi's face as he stared at Yami. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Yami was okay.

"Yugi," Yami whispered out. He carefully took the oxygen mask off his face not needing it anymore. He set it aside and slowly sat up. He felt a wave of dizziness wash over him but it subsided a few moments later. He then swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The dizziness came back but Yami forced it away and made his way over to Yugi's bed. Yugi gave a weak smile and watched as Yami lay down next to Yugi.

"I was so worried hikari..." Yami whispered as he loosely wrapped his arms around Yugi. Yugi slowly rolled over onto his side and snuggled up close to Yami.

"S-sorry," Yugi replied feeling more than exhausted and felt it getting harder and harder to stay awake. But it was okay to fall asleep now because he knew that he would be able to wake up and see Yami laying there right beside him. And he would be safe. "Stay by me."

Yami smiled as he saw Yugi fall asleep. "I promise I won't leave your side."


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Affects Of The Poison_

Yami opened his eyes the next morning. He felt replenished and wide awake. He had recovered overnight. He still had to recover but at least he wasn't exhausted, dizzy, weak, or lightheaded anymore.

He looked down and instantly smiled when he saw Yugi snuggled up close to his chest. He looked so peaceful. Yami ran his had through Yugi's hair glad that his hikari was laying next to him.

There was suddenly a knock and the door and Yami looked up to see Dr. Frost standing there as well as Serenity, Anzu, Joey, and Seto. Seto had sent Mokuba home when morning had come knowing that it would be safer for his little brother in the morning and Seto had taken Mokuba back home.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Frost asked softly as she noticed the sleeping Yugi laying cuddled up to Yami.

"I'm fine," Yami replied softly as he wrapped his arms loosely around Yugi again.

"I swear, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep moving to his bed." Dr. Frost said with amusement as she wrote a few things down on the clipboard in hand. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you guys about Mr. Muto's condition."

Serenity, Anzu, Seto, and Joey all piled into the room and sat on the bed Yami was suppose to be in. Everyone stared at Dr. Frost waiting for an explenation.

"Well, he lost a lot of blood last night but Yami helped with that," she started glancing at Yami. "He had major internal damage and bleeding but we managed to close that up. His wounds were deep but we took care of that. The bad thing about all of this, is the poison. I didn't want to mention it last time but now I am. And the poison is a huge problem."

Yami sucked in a breath and carefully pulled Yugi closer. The others, however, looked utterly lost. They had no idea that Yugi had been poisoned two years ago.

"What will it do?" Yami asked after a few moments of uneasy silence. Dr. Frost looked over at him with sympathy knowing that his would be harder for Yami more than the others.

"Well, we managed to get the poison to a level to where he won't die. That's good news if you want to call it that." Dr. Frost explained. "But, he will be in constant pain the whole time, even when he's sleeping. No amount of pain medicine can stop the pain, not even dull it. He will have horrible nightmares and will possibly throw up."

Yami frowned and looked down at Yugi's face. "When will the poison take affect?"

"In a few hours." Dr. Frost answered. "There is a large bowl next to the bed where he can throw up into." Yami nodded.

"When will the poison leave his system?"

"We aren't sure. It could take months. He will be allowed to leave when his wounds are healed enough for him to be able to walk around. But he could still have the poison in his system so he will have to be supervised." Dr. Frost replied and Yami nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go check on a few other patients. I'll return after a few hours to check up on his condition." And with that Dr. Frost left the room leaving the group in an uneasy silence.

"Yami, what were you talking about? What poison?" Anzu was the first to ask, asking everyone's question. "Was he poisoned when you two were kidnapped?"

Yami didn't look at them and he kept his back facing them. "No. He wasn't poisoned when we were kidnapped."

"Then when?" Seto asked slightly impatient. He had been waiting for an explanation of what happened to Yugi and he was starting to get tired of waiting.

"It's Yugi's job to tell you. I promised him." Yami said quietly. He put his forehead on Yugi's hair and felt tears form in his eyes.

"Guys, let's leave him alone for a while." Serenity said standing up and walking over to the door. "He needs some time to accept all of this." The others stood up and followed Serenity out of the room, Kaiba closing the door after all of them.  
Yami lay there with tears in his eyes threatening to stream down his face.

"Oh my poor hikari," he whispered softly as he turned his head and softly lay the side of his face on top of Yugi's hair. "I won't leave your side, even if they force me to. I will fight to stay by your side from now on."

* * *

About an hour had passed and the affects of the poison started to quickly take action. Yugi's face was covered in a thick sheet of sweat and it was clear that he was having a nightmare.

"Yugi, wake up. It's just a nightmare," Yami said trying to wake Yugi up. Yami shook Yugi a little and tried to wake him up a few more times until Yugi's eyes snapped open and tears instantly formed in his eyes. He curled up into a ball and Yami felt helpless.

"Hurts..." Yugi whimpered weakly as tears of pain streamed down his face. He felt like he was on fire with pain. Everything hurt so bad it was more than unbearable.

"I know hikari, I know, just hang on." Yami whispered getting Yugi to uncurl from his ball. Yugi quickly wrapped his arms around Yami and buried his face into Yami's shirt. "Shh, it'll all be over soon."

Yugi suddenly pulled away from Yami looking sick.

"Yami...I'm going to throw up..." Yugi muttered and Yami quickly grabbed the large metal bow land handed it to Yugi. Yugi took the bowl and threw up. Yami rubbed Yugi's back trying to comfort his little hikari. That was the only thing he could do.

Yugi stopped throwing up five minutes later. Yami sat the bowl on the large table by the bed and helped Yugi lay back down. Yugi gripped his stomach with pain and let out a weak whimper. His stomach muscles hurt from throwing up for five minutes and the bullet wounds didn't make anything better. They made the pain worse.

"My poor hikari..." Yami whispered feeling his heard break into a million pieces. He could do nothing to ease Yugi's pain.  
Yugi weakly hugged Yami and buried his face in Yami's chest again. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer and slowly rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I'll help you through this hikari, don't worry." Yami said softly as he continued to rub Yugi's back. Yugi only nodded unable to reply because he hurt to much. He just wanted all the pain to end.

Yugi finally managed to fall into a light sleep after half an hour of laying there in pain. He couldn't escape the pain even if he was asleep but at least he was getting some sleep. He felt exhausted and the stress about his parents didn't help. He felt save in Yami's arms and that was all that mattered at the moment.


	22. Chapter 22

_chapter 22: Explain!_

Two days had passed since Yugi was taken to the hospital. The poison affects didn't lessen and only seemed to get worse. He would throw up every half hour to an hour and his pain would only get worse and worse until he would pass out.

Yami hadn't left Yugi's side since. The others tried to get him to leave and eat some food but Yami would refuse So, the group had to bring Yami food and water to make sure he didn't starve or die of dehydration.

There hadn't been any word on Yugi's parents and Yugi still hadn't told the others which angered Seto. He had had about enough of waiting for an explanation and Joey would constantly have to calm Seto down so he didn't break anything.

Yami was currently laying on the bed beside the passed out Yugi. He had a fever but the doctors had managed to stop it from rising to a dangerous level. His face was twisted in pain and agony as he lay there with his arms wrapped around his stomach.

The door opened and Yami looked up to see the group walk through the door, with Miho. Yami stared at her with confusion. Why was she there? Wasn't she Tea's friend?

"Okay, before you freak out," Anzu said quickly. "Miho is getting tired to Tea and she decided to become our friend. She's really nice, hard to believe that she had been Tea's friend."

Yami nodded and lay his head back down on the pillow putting his chin on Yugi's head and pulled him close. Everyone watched with sympathy, except for Seto. He had a blank face.

"Poor Yugi," Serenity whispered sadly and Anzu nodded in agreement.

The door opened again and Dr. Frost walked into the room. For the past two days she had Yugi move a little bit, even if it was just having him sit up and lay back down. But it helped the healing process.

Yami let out a sigh and looked down at Yugi's pained expression. Yugi was snuggled up to Yami's chest trying to ease the pain a little.

"It's time to wake up Yugi," Yami whispered softly but Yugi didn't respond. "Yugi, wake up." Yami lightly shook Yugi and called his name a few more times until Yugi finally woke up.

He stared at Yami for a few moments looking half asleep. He looked around the room but his eyes stopped on Dr. Frost and he instantly knew that was happening. He looked back up at Yami with a pleading look in his eyes. _Please don't let her do this._

"I'm sorry hikari, but you need to in order to heal properly." Yami said apologetically as he sat up. Getting Yugi to sit up was even more painful than the last time. The poison made it worse and the five bullet wounds in his stomach didn't make it any better.

"If you guys don't want to see this," Dr. Frost said turning to the group, "then you are free to leave." The others shook their heads.

"No," Joey replied simply. "Yug' is our bud, we won't leave him."

Dr. Frost smiled but then looked back at Yami with a serious face. "Ready?"

Yami nodded and carefully slid his hands under Yugi's back. Yugi's muscles tensed as Yami slowly sat Yugi up. The pain came instantly. Yugi let out a cry of pain. It felt so unbearable.

"Stop!" Yugi cried as tears of pain formed in his eyes. "Yami please stop! It hurts to much!" Dr. Frost shook her head and Yami continued to make Yugi sit up. The others watched with surprise. Yugi was talking? Since when?

Yami finally got Yugi to sit up. He sat behind Yugi for support and Yugi instantly leaned against Yami panting. Beads of sweat had formed on his face and his eyes were full of pain. Yami felt his heard break again. His hikari was in so much pain.

Dr. Frost had Yugi sit up for about five minutes. The others tried not to looked and instead stared at the wall, ceiling, or floor.

"Alright," Dr. Frost said and Yami nodded. He lightly grabbed Yugi's shoulders and moved. He slowly helped Yugi lay down. Laying down wasn't any different from sitting up. Everything just hurt so bad.

"Good job Yugi." Dr. Frost said giving Yugi an apologetic look. She hated having him move but it was her job. She also had a few questions about Yugi. She had seen his arms last time he had been there but the cuts were all healed and he only had scars. This time, though, he had fresh cuts. She had bandaged those up. She had decided to wait and ask when Yugi was a little bit better.

"I'll leave you guys alone now." Dr. Frost left the room closing the door behind her. Yami lay down next to Yugi and pulled him close to his chest. Yugi snuggled closer to Yami, tears of pain still in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry hikari..." Yami whispered with his voice cracking. Tears formed in his eyes as he hugged Yugi close to him.

"It isn't your fault..." Yugi muttered out weakly but only Yami could hear him since he was so quiet. Seto let out a sigh of annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Some'tin up?" Joey asked looking at Seto.

"Yeah, I haven't got an answer yet. Just what the hell happened to Yugi?" Seto asked a bit harshly. Yugi flinched and snuggled closer to Yami's chest trying to find comfort. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi protectively.

"Seto, watch your tone." Yami said glaring at Seto. Yugi was sensitive to things like that and from what he had just gone through, Seto wasn't helping.

"Then explain." Seto said with the same harshness in his voice causing Joey to elbow Seto in the ribs. Yami glared at Seto but looked down at Yugi. Yugi looked up at Yami with fear in his amethyst eyes.

"You don't have to," Yami whispered softly but Yugi shook his head and tears formed in his eyes. He buried his face in Yami's chest.

"It's time they knew..." He whispered quietly so the others couldn't hear him.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded. "Okay, then I'll tell them. You don't have to go through all of that again."

"What are you talking about!?" Seto yelled and Yami looked up at Seto glaring daggers at the stuck up jerk.

"Kaiba, I swear, do that one more time..." Yami said darkly startling the group, even Kaiba.

"Yami, just calm down." Serenity said softly. Yami hugged Yugi tighter and let out a sigh.

"Alright," he said after a few moments of silence. "Since I have permission, I'll tell you everything."


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: Explination_

"What do you mean everything?" Tristan asked looking at Yami with confusion. Yami let out a sad sigh and carefully rubbed Yugi's back trying to get him to relax a little.

"Just listen." Yami replied looking at all of them. "Yugi has been hiding something from all of you ever since we met him. His parents...his parents abuse him."

The group froze with shock. Serenity hugged Anzu while Joey held onto Seto's arm. Miho covered her mouth and Tristan pulled her close for comfort.

"He had been dealing with this ever since he can remember. His parents would abuse him almost every single day." Yami continued feeling Yugi tense as he remembered all of the pain his parents inflicted onto him. "His parents made it hard for him to trust anyone. And they had been gone the whole week last week since they found out he didn't have any school. They came back and found out he didn't have any school the next week and left saying that they would return on Wednesday, but they didn't trust him and they sent his sister over to watch him. His sister treated him like a slave and doesn't like people like us. So, we couldn't see each other."

Anzu hugged Serenity back. Serenity covered her mouth with one hand and hugged Anzu with the other. Miho looked guilty and Tristan continued to give her support. Joey looked sympathetic as he continued to hug Seto's arm. Seto looked emotionless.

"When his parents got back, they became bored of him. That was when they tried to kill him. They almost succeeded to." Yami said, his voice cracking at the end. "He...he cut his arms because it helps him to deal with all the stress and to prove he ins't invisible, isn't worthless, isn't weak."

"That's so sad..." Serenity said breathlessly as she hugged Anzu tighter. Anger was blazing in Anzu's brown eyes while Miho looked even more guilty. Tristan was rubbing her back now and Joey still looked sympathetic and guilty for not knowing. Seto narrowed his eyes and had the look of disgust on his face for Yugi's parents.

Tears formed in Yugi's eyes and he hugged Yami for more support. Yami hugged Yugi back and put his chin on top of

Yugi's head. Tears formed in Yami's eyes for how much pain his hikari had gone through. How much Yugi had to deal with all of that on his own for so long.

"So...his parents did this to him..." Serenity asked already knowing the answer. Anzu only nodded and her hands curled into fists. How could parents do this to their own child? Their own flesh and blood?

"Have you heard anything from them since?" Kaiba asked and Yami shook his head.

"No. Nothing. That's why Yugi has been so stressed." Yami replied quietly as Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest silently crying.

"Shh, it's okay hikari, everything's going to be okay. I promise to never leave your side. I won't let those bastards get to you anymore." Yami whispered softly rubbing Yugi's back.

"Yami, I don't 'tink 'dat's possible," Joey said apologetically. "I mean, 'dey're his parents and all. I don't 'tink dat you can keep him from em."

"I don't care." Yami replied. "I won't let them hurt Yugi anymore. Yugi can't take much more of this and he needs me. If he goes back to his house...he won't have me and there is a good chance that...that...that I won't be able to see him again." Yami avoided the word 'dead' or any word related to that one word. He couldn't think about Yugi to be dead. So Yami promised to protect Yugi. To keep his hikari away from those monsters.

"Well, whatever happens, just know that we will always be by your side Yugi." Anzu said softly and Yugi gave a tiny nod.

"Miho feels guilty..." Miho said sadly as she stared at the floor.

"Why? None of this is your fault," Tristan replied rubbing Miho's back again.

"Well, because Miho hung out with Tea. And tea was so mean." Miho replied quietly.

"But you weren't mean," Anzu pointed out giving Miho a tiny smile. "You are the opposite of Tea. You're kind, we don't blame any of this on you." Miho returned the smile.

"Thanks, Miho's glad that you aren't mad at her." Miho replied.

"Not that this isn't touching," Seto cut in, "but there is another matter to be discussed. When did Yugi start talking?"

"I was kinda curious myself," Joey said looking at Yami. Yugi hadn't said anything to the group and him yelling out earlier had shocked them.

"He...he started talking to me. I guess he fully trusted me," Yami replied not really knowing how to explain it. "You need to keep in mind though, it takes Yugi a while to trust people."

"I guess it makes sense," Anzu said looking up in thought. "I guess it's only natural he would put complete trust in you. You two are lovers so it's pretty obvious. And I get why it would take him a while to trust all of us, especially since there is a lot of us."

"It's okay Yugi, none of us blame you." Tristan said. "We understand that it will take you a while to fully trust us. And you can have as long as you want. We don't mind."

"Yeah," Anzu, Serenity, Joey, and Miho all said in unison. Seto only gave a grunt of agreement. He wasn't really the person to like soft mushy stuff like this.

"We should leave dem alone for a while," Joey said letting go of Seto's arm and walking over to the door. "I'm sure dat Yug' needs time to calm down from all dis." The others followed and the door closed leaving only Yami and Yugi laying there in silence.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: Fight With An Officer_

Another two days passed but Yugi didn't show any sign of recovery. His wounds had healed a little but that was all. He was still in horrible pain from the poison. Dr. Frost still made Yugi move around. He hadn't gotten use to it though and it seemed that every time Dr. Frost had him sit up, the pain would just get more worse.

Yugi was currently laying in the bed with his face buried into Yami's chest with tears of pain in his eyes. Everything just hurt and he wanted it to stop. He wanted all of this to stop and have a normal life. He just wanted this to all be a bad dream and wake up to see normal parents who loved and cared for him. But that was all a joke.

Seto hadn't visited for the past two days since he was busy dealing with Yugi's parents. He had sent police over to Yugi's home since he figured out the address. He had to figure it out on his own since Yugi wouldn't tell him and Yugi wouldn't give permission to Yami so Yami stayed silent.

Yugi had freaked out when Seto had told him that he was going to get his parents arrested. Yugi didn't want his parents to get arrested because they would likely find a way to escape jail and come find him. They would likely kill Yugi and the others for learning about what they had done to their son.

Yami looked down when he felt Yugi tense as another wave of pain washed over him. Yami still felt helpless since he couldn't help Yugi. He could only be there and give him comfort and support.

The door suddenly burst open scaring Yugi half to death. It reminded him of his parents and he quickly wrapped his arms around Yami burying his face into Yami's chest even more, scared to look and see who had burst through the door.  
Yami looked up and glared at Joey who stood there rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Yug', I was just excited." Joey apologized.

"Excited about what?" Yami asked rubbing Yugi's back. He felt Yugi relax a little and managed to get Yugi to look over at Joey.

"Well, Seto finally managed to have Yug's parents arrested. Dey have been taken into questioning." Joey replied. Fear flashed across Yugi's amethyst eyes that Yami loved so much.

"Don't worry hikari, I'm right here," Yami whispered softly and Yugi instantly hugged Yami. Yami hugged Yugi back giving him the support he needed.

"They will come and question you tomorrow Yug," Joey said apologetically. "And Yami, I don't 'tink ya can be in here with 'im."

"I don't care. I'm staying and that's that." Yami replied straightly.

"But Yami, that won't work." Joey protested.

"Just watch me."

Joey rolled his eyes and turned around. "Anyways, I gotta go an' tell da others."

Yami watched as Joey left, closing the door behind him. Yami looked down at Yugi and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair gaining Yugi's attention. Yugi looked up at Yami, fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry hikari," Yami whispered softly. "I'll be here with you, even if I have to fight them to stay." Yugi let out a small laugh and Yami kissed Yugi. Yugi kissed Yami back and they pulled apart two minutes later.

"I'm always going to be here for you." Yami said softly and Yugi smiled. Yami carefully rolled onto his back and Yugi lay his head on top of Yami's chest. He listened to Yami's strong heartbeat and he was slowly lulled into sleep, forgetting about all of his worries and even his pain.

Yami smiled and rubbed Yugi's back until eventually he, to, fell asleep. The two lay there sleeping. They both had peaceful looks on their faces. They were ready for this all to be over.

* * *

Yami woke up some time later. He looked out the window and saw the dull morning sky as the sun slowly rose. He had slept through the rest of the day. Yami looked over at Yugi's peaceful sleeping face and smiled. _'No matter what happens, hikari, I'm always going to be there for you.'_ He thought.

Yam let Yugi sleep for as long as he wanted. Yugi needed the sleep. He hadn't gotten much sleep for the past days due to multiple reasons. Stress, pain, nightmares, and worry had kept him awake and he had only managed to get about four hours of sleep the whole time he had been there.

Yugi woke up about two hours later. He looked better. He didn't look so exhausted anymore, but he still looked tired. He had a few traces of pain in his amethyst eyes but that was all.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked giving Yugi a soft smile.

"Good," Yugi replied returning the smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. You needed the sleep anyways," Yami replied as he bumped foreheads with Yugi. The two rolled over onto their sides so they could face each other. They shared a few kisses before there was a knock at the door interrupting the two.

A woman and man both walked into the room. The woman had short red hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore the police outfit and she held a pen in one hand and a clipboard holding papers in the other. The man had slick glossy black hair and he also wore the police outfit. He held a tape recorder in one hand and that was all.

"Hell, we will be asking you questions today." The lady said kindly but Yugi didn't trust her. Yami looked over at Yugi with worry before sitting up. Yugi could sit up anytime he wanted now. It hurt a little, but he was able to sit up.

Yami helped Yugi sit up and the two officers pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down.

"Which one of you is Yugi Muto?" He asked looking at Yami and then Yugi and then back again.

"I am..." Yugi said quietly and the man looked over at Yami.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that you will have to leave this room for the questioning." The man said while the lady got everything together.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." Yami replied. The man narrowed his eyes and looked a little irritated.

"Sir, if you don't cooperate I'm going to have to take you out of this room forcefully."

"Over my dead body." Yami said narrowing his eyes at the older man. "If you want to try and force me out of this room go ahead and try. But I'm not leaving my hikari's side."

"Why you little..." The man muttered as he glared at Yami. The two challenged each other for a good solid five minutes. Yami didn't even blink which made the other man feel uneasy.

"Alright that's it. I've had enough of this." The man snarled as he stood up. He walked over to the side of the bed where Yami was and stood there. "Last chance." But Yami shook his head and glared up at the man, his muscles tensing up preparing for a fight. "You asked for it."

The man reached out to grab Yami but Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and buried his face into Yami's chest."No! I won't let you!" Yugi cried. Yami instantly relaxed when Yugi hugged him and Yami hugged Yugi back. "I won't let you take him away..."

"Don't worry hikari, I'm not going anywhere." Yami whispered. The man took this advantage and pried Yugi away from Yami. He then grabbed Yami and pulled him out of the bed.

Yami struggled to escape the mans grasp and halfway to the door he managed to elbow the man in the stomach and get free. He quickly whipped around and glared at the man. He glanced over at Yugi and his eyes burned with anger. Tears were streaming down Yugi's face.

"You bastard..." Yami said darkly as his hair shadowed his face. "You made him cry..." Yami looked up at the man. His crimson eyes were blazing with anger so fierce it would have made Seto scared.

Yami punched the man in the face and he stumbled back a few steps before whipping his mouth and glared at Yami. He ran at Yami and threw a punch but Yami quickly ducked down and punched the man in the gut. Yami then shot up and punched him in the jaw.

"That's enough you two!" The other officer yelled but the two ignored her. The man ignored her because he was too pissed off. Yami ignored her because he was intent on getting revenge for Yugi.

Yami had been winning the fight until the man reached down to his belt. He glared at Yami and pulled the handgun from it's holster and aimed it at Yami.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25: Getting Better (END)_

Yami stood his ground but didn't make any sudden movements. This man didn't look like he was joking around and he had his index finger on the trigger, ready to shoot at any second.

"Leave this room before this gets anymore serious." The man said but Yami shook his head.

"No. I won't let you take me away from my hikari when he clearly needs me." Yami snarled darkly.

"The two of you stop it! James! Drop the gun!" The other officer shouted but the two still ignored her.

"This is your last chance." The man said but Yami shook his head again.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" The man yelled almost pulling the trigger but Yugi stopped him.

"NO!" He yelled as more tears streamed down his face. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY! I WANT HIM TO STAY! I NEED HIM!"

"Yugi," Yami whispered touched.

"I hate people like you. It's disgusting," the man said with anger. The other officer walked over and took his gun away.

"I told you, stop it. He can stay so drop it." She said and the man grit his teeth before walking over to the chair and sat down. Yami walked over to the bed and sat down. He pulled Yugi onto his lap and held him, rocking back and forth not caring that Yugi cried into his chest.

"I told you I wouldn't let them take me away from you," Yami whispered softly. The two officers waited and after about two minutes Yugi finally calmed down enough to answer their questions. He looked over at them wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Alright, start the recorder." The female officer said and the man pressed a button and the tape recorder started recording. "I hope you guys don't mind. We need evidence that you really answer the questions the way you do."

Yami and Yugi nodded. Yugi was still hugging Yami and Yami was still hugging Yugi. Yugi needed all the support he could get in order to answer these questions.

* * *

The questioning went on for two and a half hours. Yugi had been close to breaking down about ten times and Yami had to calm Yugi down. The male officer had been annoyed through the whole thing as well as disgusted.

Yami had been relieved when the two decided to leave. Yugi calmed down as soon as they left and leaned his back against Yami's torso.

"It's okay hikari, soon all of this will be over." Yami whispered as he lay down. He hugged Yugi turned around and lay on top of Yami. Yami hugged Yugi.

"Where will I go after all this?" Yugi asked quietly as he listened to Yami's heartbeat.

"My place." Yami replied as he rubbed Yugi's back. "You'll live with me, Seto, and Mokuba." Yugi smiled and hugged Yami.

"I love you," Yugi whispered.

"Love you to, my hikari," Yami replied softly. "Now, try to get some more sleep. Now that the poison is starting to die away, you should get as much sleep as possible."

Yugi obeyed and soon fell asleep on top of Yami. Yami didn't mind though. He only smiled and fell asleep soon after, both of them happy.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. Yugi had gone to court with the others to support him. His parents had been determined guilty and his sister was now being watched by the police for using Yugi as her own personal slave. The mayor had agreed that Yugi was old enough to chose where to live so he didn't have to go to the orphanage.

Yugi was now living with Yami, Seto, and Mokuba. He slept with Yami. The two would spend all of their time together.

Yugi was currently sitting on the couch in the living room bored out of his mind. It was Monday so Seto, Yami, and Mokuba were likely at school. He wasn't allowed to go to school since his wounds were still pretty serious. He was still suppose to be at the hospital but the only reason he was there was because of the whole court thing. He couldn't move around the house since Seto ordered him not to.

He let out a bored sigh and lay back on the couch. He stared up at the ceiling not sure what to do. Sure there were Seto's guards but what could they do? Not much.

"Hello hikari," Yami said softly as he looked over the couch at Yugi's bored face. Yugi looked over at Yami with confusion. Why wasn't Yami at school?

"Hi Yami, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Yugi asked with confusion. Yami smiled and walked around the couch and sat down by Yugi's side.

"I chose to stay home today." Yami replied simply with a shrug. "And you can't take care of yourself." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Still, you should have gone to school. I'm fine on my own." Yugi replied and Yami smiled. He then leaned closer to Yugi and kissed him. Yugi kissed back.

They pulled apart a few minutes later. They stared at each other with happiness in their eyes. Yugi's parents were in jail and Yugi could live with Yami now. Course there was still Tea, but whatever lay ahead, the two would face together. Because they were one. They were lovers.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading my story! This was my first, ever yaoi/gay pairing I've ever written. And, since then, I've written so much more with gay pairings (not with Yami and Yugi, different ones). I've grown with my writing style, with thinking of ideas. And, as I said at the beginning of the story (I think, it's been so long I don't remember) I _didn't_ like gay parings. But now, I don't mind them at all. There are some limits with them, like no siblings (except one) (I won't say). **

**And that's pretty much all I wanted to say. So, thank you everyone for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed, and I'm glad you all stuck with me through this long journey which shouldn't have taken this long to finish.**

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
